La Tercera es la vencida
by rey kon
Summary: Una boda en MH, el Padre de Deuce se casa por tercera vez, pero hay mas problemas en derredor de los que se imaginan final de temporada
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaaaaaaa todooooooooooooos! Adivinaron ya, quien es la que va a relatar este ultimo fic de temporada? Pues yooooo! Su gran amiguita Lala, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! \o/

Ustedes disculparan, pero es que estoy mega feliz! Mi papi me eligio como una de sus madrinas de honor y creo que no puedo creerlo aun, no es que yo no haya sido madrina de nadie aun, porque de hecho, jamas lo he sido! Pero el que Papá quiera que este con el, en su dia especial, wow! Me hace sumamente feliz, tanto que, me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad :´) ay, ustedes perdonen pero ando sumamente sensible, creo que debo tener un ataque de romanticismo extremo!

Poseidon y papi habían elegido a 3 padrinos o madrinas para el dia de su boda, y mi padre nos había elegido a Allysa, a Cleo y a mi. Creo que no podia estar mas de acuerdo, eramos 3 de las mujeres mas cercanas a el y por lo tanto, teníamos que ir vestidas del mismo color, era dia lunes y aun estaba yo en casa de ellos, ya que había pasado el fin de semana planeando los detalles de la celebración con mis amigos ya que se efectuaría la proxima semana, el dia sábado para ser exactos y Cleo estaba his-te-ri-ca

-sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un vestido decente color aqua?-reclamaba furiosa en el antecomedor

-relajate, se que lo encontraras-respondio mi progenitor dándole de comer a Allysa quien estaba sentadita en su portabebe arriba de la mesa, Deuce aun no procesaba lo que pasaba ya que estaba aun dormido con su café en la mano

-son tres vestidos Al! También debo de buscar uno para la nena

-de ese me encargare yo, ustedes solo busquen los suyos-

-aun asi! Tendre que pasar toda la tarde de hoy yendo a cada tienda exclusiva de la ciudad y si no encuentro, del país!-

-ay no-se quejo Deuce reaccionando al fin-

-pasa algo amor?-le reclamo mi amiga

-nada baby-sonrio el griego

-yo ire contigo-me ofreci-tambien tengo que buscar el color, debe ser el mismo

-este es-nos mostro papá una muestra del mismo en su iphone-se los paso por whats, ese es exactamente el que debe ser

-nos las pones bien fácil-se quejo Cleo recibiéndolo-pudiste avisarnos una semana antes!-

-lo se pero Poseidon y yo lo decidimos apenas hace dos días, el solo ha hablado con Deuce

-yo soy el primero-dijo el chico con la cabeza escondida en su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y levantando el derecho sacudiendo la mano.

-te sientes mal?-pregunto Al mirándolo

-estuvo viendo el hockey sobre hielo en spn hasta muy tarde-le acuso Cleo-miralo ahora, no se puede despertar

-si lo estoy-se levanto acomodándose los lentes-estoy bien

-tu ya tienes tu traje Deucey?-le pregunte

-ya, Dad me lo regalo con la corbata a juego

-que suerte!

-eso no se vale-nos quejamos

-porque no se visten con smoking y asunto arreglado-sugirio Deuce sonriendo

-siiiii!-dije feliz

-estas loca? Una mujer jamas pierde su feminidad ni para ir al sanitario!-

-jejeje era una sugerencia

-baby, no las des-le regaño Cleo

-amor, tu aun con traje te verias hermosa y serias la única persona que yo desnudaría que usara un smoking

-Deucey!-le regaño su novia sonrojadisima mientras su chico le besaba la mano

Eso es romaaanticooo! :3

-porque tu padre tarda tanto?-interrumpio Al

-se esta bañando, sabes que tarda mas de una hora

-se le va a hacer tarde, debe estar antes de las 8 en la oficina... Poseidon!-le grito-apurate!

-que típicos se oyen-se quejo Deuce-

-demasiado-sonrio Cleo

-luego se queja de que nunca llega a tiempo-y volvió a gritar- amor!

Allysa también gritaba al escuchar a su madre, haciéndome reir

-hablale a papa, preciosa-dijo Al con una sonrisa-

La bebita volvio a gritar

-ya te escuche-dijo el dios entrando super guapísimo a la cocina-hasta los gritos de la pelona oi

-es tarde

-descuida-se sento a su lado besandolo-todo esta bajo control, todo bien cachorro?-

-tengo sueño

-se desvelo anoche, regañalo

-jamas podría regañar a este lindo niño-le beso Poseidon mimoso

-anda!consientelo mas-le dijo Cleo severa

-cariño, debes decirle a tus dos padrinos restantes hoy mismo o tendras que buscarte a otros, que las mias por poco y me matan por decírselos apenas esta semana

-eso no se hace!-reclamo De Nile de nuevo

-descuida, hablare con los dos hoy mismo, no creo que tengan problema en aceptar, ambos no tienen vida social y les regalare la corbata a juego, no tienen salida-

-eso debiste hacer con nosotras-replique también-regalarnos el vestido!-

-hija, no soy mujer, ustedes arreglen eso, solo las quiero lindas y listas el sábado a las 8 en el salón.-mando papá

-genial!tendre que pedir cita en el spa mañana mismo, y solo si consigo vestido decente, ustedes nos estresan al máximo!-

-cual es el problema?-respondio Poseidon bebiendo su café- vayan a cualquier tienda a comprar la ropa

-que?-gritamos Cleo y yo

-ok…repite eso!-

-lentamente!-dijimos molestas

-retractate, retractate-le advirtió Deuce sonriendo por lo bajo

-que dije?-pregunto el dios extrañado

-cariño no hagas eso-le dijo papá con cautela. Yo me levante decidida

-sabes lo que para una fashionista como nosotras significa la palabra: "cualquier tienda"?

-este…-tartamudeo

-osea…tu piensas-secundo Cleo amenazante -que una reputación como la nuestra aceptara un vestido que no sea de marca? Tienes idea, querido suegro, que tu boda, es una de las uniones mas poderosas de este año? Y que toda la prensa internacional…estará ahí?

-bueno…yo..

Poseidon ya se veia realmente asustado :p

-ademas de las mas fastuosas revistas-agregue-nos tomaran fotos a todos los presentes! Te imaginas llevar un vestido que luego lo use la boba de Selena Gomez-dije en shock-que horrible seria!

-no quiero, que el dia de mañana,-volvio a atacar Cleo- la bolsa que YO use en TU boda, o los zapatos, que compre en "cualquier tienda" los termine llevando alguna chica Disney porque, si eso pasa, Poseidon, voy a matarte lentamente!-

-asi que no vuelvas a sugerir algo tan insano como " comprar ropa en una tienda" porque es lo mas terrible que podia pasanros

-te quedo claro?-finalizo su nuera

El dios ya no sabia ni que decir XD

Le hacemos bullying al dios del mar \07 yujuuu!

-ok-respondio el bastante asustado y levantándose-ire…por mi portafolio…busquen sus vestidos en donde deseen, de acuerdo?

-gracias!-respondimos Cleo y yo como niñas buenas 0:)

Y Poseidon prefirió salir del antecomedor claro que papá y Deuce se soltaron a reir

-pobre dad-decia el griego

-ahora si que pusieron nervioso a mi marido-

-es su culpa!

-por eso no se casa con una mujer-respondio el novio de mi amiga-porque lo estresan

-mentira se casa con mi papi porque lo ama!-

-eso sin dudarlo, creo que le va a tener miedo a que Allysa crezca y se vuelva una fashionista

-en eso se convertirá-dijo Cleo de forma soberbia-yo me encargare de que ella se vuelva un icono de la moda-

-prefiero que solo sea una niña normal, tengo suficiente con Lala-respondio mi papi asustado-

-lo lamento pero esta belleza esta destinada a ser admirada y asediada por miles, no es asi preciosa?-pregunto mi amiga a mi hermanita que le sonreía con su pato en la boca

-solo no se lo digas a su padre, ahora vengo, ire con el, terminen de desayunar que deben ir a clases-

Mi papi salio de la cocina , y Cleo me dijo enseguida

-debemos ir al mall esta tarde-

-definitiamente, es un color que no creo haya muchos vestidos

Yo volvi a verlo en mi iphone

-es hermoso, pero si sera difícil, le pediremos a Clawdeen y Lagoona que vayan con nosotros, Frankie y Abbey estarán ocupadas con el proyecto de "salva a un perro" de Viveka

-es una labor altruista-respondio Deuce

-lo se amor, pero esta semana es solo para la boda, no podemos distraernos con nada mas-

-cierto-acepte emocionada-sera el evento social del año!

El dios iba ya hacia la salida cuando mi padre lo intercepto

-amor, podemos hablar?

-quieres que traiga pan para la cena?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-por favor, dale vacaciones a tu ironia

-jejeje, perdona cielito, que pasa

Al volteo hacia la cocina asegurándose que nadie lo escuchara

-queria pedirte algo muy especial-

-tu diras

Papá lo abrazo por el cuello y le robo un mega beso a lo que su esposo le respondio al momento

-lo que me pidas, concedido!-dijo mega emocionado

o.o que hot!

-en serio?-pregunto Al acariciando el cabello de su esposo despacio

-que deseas?

-podriamos…no tener sexo esta semana, hasta la noche de bodas?

-como?-pregunto casi en shock el dios-

-se que es difícil para ti pero

-AL!-reclamo asustado

-cielo…es nuestra tercera boda, quiero que sea la mejor, y realmente quiero que sea especial, he planeado esa noche a conciencia y creeme, si nos abstenemos hasta ese dia, va a ser increíble-

-pero…

-te lo prometo…hare que veas estrellas y constelaciones pero debes confíar en mi…de acuerdo?-

El dios se veia realmente en desacuerdo pero dijo vencido

-ok, como digas

Papá le beso apasionadamente diciendo

-te amo! Te prometo la mejor noche de tu vida

-mas te vale!

-les diras a tus padrinos?

-cuenta con eso-sonrio Poseidon-te llamo mas tarde

Le dio un corto beso mas y salio

-cuidate, te amo

-igual yo-

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas tardes, aquí Rey dejándoles ya el ultimo fic de esta 10 temporada, me alegra tanto tenerlos conmigo, han sido ya 10 hermosas temporadas que hemos crecido juntos y que su preferencia hagan de mi, la mas feliz de las autoras en este apartado de MH, su gran cantidad de comentarios en todo este tiempo, me deja sin palabras de agradecimiento y créanme, que tienen mi total gratitud al premiarme con sus lindas palabras cada que escribo un fic, ese es el alimento de nosotros los escritores de FF, que ustedes, nuestros lectores anónimos, se tomen su tiempo de dejarnos un comentario bueno y porque no! Hasta malo porque se dieron el tiempo de leer lo que escribo y poner cometarios groseros e hirientes, despues de leer miles de reviews agradables, creeme, esos solo me demuestran, que estoy haciendo bien las cosas y que si levanto odios, es porque detrás de ese odio, se encuentra una admiración escondida y eso lo agradezco**_

_**No me gusta alabarme diciéndome que soy buena, que soy la mejor, que brillo mas que otras porque no es asi, se debe de tener primero humildad y despues acusar a otros autores de mi propia mediocridad,estoy aprendiendo apenas a expresarme mediante la palabra escrita, el dia que lo haga perfecto, ese dia dejare de escribir, porque ya no tendre que demostrarle nada a mi mayor rival**_

_**Y esa, soy yo misma**_

_**Asi que muchas gracias a ese anónimo que me dejo palabras desagradables de mis escritos, te mando un beso, bendiciones al mil y que lo que desees para mi, que dios te lo de doble**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!y alístense para la boda :P**_

_**Pd 2 un millón de gracias a los que me han apoyado en el fic de Supernatural, en verdad, mil mil gracias**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**A mis enemigos…**_

_**Yo no me creo mucho….tu….. te sientes menos**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto llegamos a la escuela, Abbey y Frankie tenían ya el stand de la sociedad protectora de animales que Viveka últimamente solia estar enfocada en ello, se les invitaba a los estudiantes a adoptar un perrito para darles un hogar, era una bonita causa pero nosotras estábamos tan ocupadas con la boda que no nos involucramos mucho, me sentía algo culpable, Frankie siempre me había ayudado y el no hacer lo mismo con ella me hacia sentir chinche pero, era mi papi el que se casaba!

Llegamos al salón y estaban ya Clawdeen y Lagoona

-les tenemos una misión-dijo Cleo depositando sus libros

-cuenta con nosotros!-aplaudio Blue emocionada-conozco un lugar en donde hay guapísimos strippers!

-eh?-dijimos mi amiga y yo a la vez

-que? No van a organizar una despedida de soltero?

Cleo me miro asustada y yo a ella

Por santa kitty! O.O

Era costumbre que las madrinas de boda, organizaran las despedidas

DDDDD: que osooooo!

Como se le organiza eso a un papá?

:sssss mega SHOCK!

-iuuk!-dije asustada-que te pasa! No era eso

-como es que tu mente trabaja de forma tan perversa?-le regaño Cleo

-es la tradición, o que venían a pedir?

-ibamos a buscar nuestros vestidos, iremos de shopping toda la tarde

-aahh-dijo Blue desilucionada- pensé que iria a mi primera fiesta con strippers

._. que intensa!

-deja eso!-replico Cleo- dudo que mi suegro acepte que le hagamos una fiesta asi a Al, nos corre con todo y chicos guapos!-

-es la tradición-dijo Clawdeen como si nada

-ellos ya están casados

-y?

-como y? no creo que al padre de Lala le guste beber mirando a otros hombres, además, no puede tomar licor-

-mmmm que aguados-se quejo la lobita

-oigan..si siguen hablando de eso…me van a tener que pagar el psicólogo! Me van a traumar-dije con cara de :S –

-cierto, mejor ayudenos esta tarde, Comeremos en el mall, necesitamos encontrar los vestidos de Lala y mios, no importa el precio, entre mas caro mejor, esta claro?

-cortesia de quien?-pregunto Lagoona

Yo saque una tarjeta dorada de mi bolsita

-de mi papi, american express, nunca salga sin ella-

Ooh si! Money money Money :l

Poseidon estaba ya en su oficina y habia mandado llamar a su hermano Hades quien llegaba 15 minutos tarde

-puedo pasar?-pregunto tocando la puerta

-ya estas adentro-respondio de malas el dios

-hey! Te tengo una super noticia-dijo Hades todo emocionado-fijate que…-

-luego me lo dices-le interrumpio el dios-quiero que seas mi padrino el sábado

El otro hombre se quedo helado

-c..omo?

-si, mi padrino de bodas, asi que, asegúrate de llevar traje negro, bien bañado, córtate esos pelos o agarratelos, como sea, aféitate, no uses lentes de "Betty la Fea" y por favor, no digas alguna burrada,ah y además-Poseidon busco algo en su cajón sacando una caja de Armani-toma, esta es la corbata, ese dia te darán un boutoniiere, no lo vayas a maltratar, es tuyo pero son flores de invernadero muy hermosas, presúmelas porque nunca creo usaras una igual y por el amor a Mickey Mouse, no te atrevas a llevar tennis, te quedo claro?-

Hades aun estaba asi O.O

-hey-le llamo su hermano-greñas

El dios sacudió la cabeza mirando con orgullo a su hermanito

-no puedo creerlo

-que cosa?-pregunto Poseidon extrañado

-que me hayas escogido a mi-

-y porque no hacerlo? Eres mi hermano

El dios corrió a abrazar al papá de Deuce

-si me quieres!-dijo casi estrangulándolo-lo sabia

-Hades!-se quejo Poseidon molesto por la cercanía-Hades quítate!

-gracias por escogerme! Es tu dia especial, no puedo creer que lo compartas conmigo

-vamos…suéltame ya

-no sabes lo que significa para mi-respondio el dios al borde de la lagrima

Poseidon sonrio

-oye..sabes que te quiero, eres mi hermano, tu y Per son mi familia y quiero que esten conmigo en mi boda, eso es obvio…tu y yo siempre hemos tenido un lazo especial

-lo se

-los dos contra Zeus-se rio el papá de Deuce-

-hasta dejarlo tuerto-

Ambos rieron, Hades se limpiaba las lagrimas

-te prometo hacer la mejor fiesta de despedida de todas

-olvidalo-respondio deprisa mi padrastro

-porque no? Es la tradición!

-ah ah, Al me mata si sabe que haces una, paso, no quiero que termine dejándome días antes de la boda

-pero

-nada, mejor bebemos algo en casa,todo tranquilo y asi no nos metemos en lios, te parece?

-genial, como quieras

Ambos chocaron puños

-ahora debo irme, debo ir a buscar a alguien mas

-de acuerdo

-cuida del changarro

-asi sera-sonrio Hades y Poseidon salio de la oficina con otra caja en sus manos-rayos! No le di la noticia!-se quejo su hermano aun emocionado-

En la escuela, Cleo buscaba un modelo en las altas tiendas de moda en su iphone entre clases sin lograr encontrar nada, de pronto, un papel le cayo en su banco

Ella lo tomo y lo abro

-DEJA DE ESTAR DISTRAIDA O TE VAN A REGAñAR-le escribia su novio

Cleo sonrio escribiéndole a su vez

-ees quee no encuetroo ´´ nada bebee ´´ :´( ´´ pfff oseaaa q me voy a poneer?

Y rápidamente le dejo el papel en su mesa

El griego lo tomo y lo leyó sonriendo, tomo su pluma y garabateo unas líneas pasándoselo a su novia de nuevo, Cleo lo abrió y decía:

-PUES ENTONCES…VE DESNUDA .O –

Mi amiga rio al leerlo y estuvo a punto de ser descubierta por el maestro pero astutamente se coloco el papelito en el escote y el profesor prefirió ignorar lo que estaba escondiendo, ella volteo y le dio un golpecito a su esposo en la mano, el griego sonreía con picardía,.

Este tipo no podia negar la sangre Poseidonesca en sus venas! ._.

Papá mientras tanto, recibia la visita de mama en su mansión, obviamente sin Vlady, que habían quedado de común acuerdo, no acercar a mi hermanito a la bebe.

-vengo rápido porque tengo una junta-dijo ella

-no tardare mucho, pasa, ahora los bajo

-y Allysa?

-en la sala, ve con ella

Mi hermanita estaba en efecto en la bellísima estancia con una hermosa pecera a lado de ella, su pecesito payaso nadaba muy contento

-hola linda-le saludo mamá, la bebita sonrio-que tienes ahí? Un lindo pez.

Mi hermanita daba pataditas emocionada, parecía muy feliz de poder presumir a su amiguito

Papá bajo con cinco bolsas de alta costura, había vestiditos para mi hermana en ellos

-no puedo decidirme por uno y quiero que sea sorpresa para Poseidon, ayúdame-

-Dolce, Prada, Channel, Cavalli, Lous Vuitton, ni yo tengo tantas marcas juntas-sonrio la dama

-tu porque eres fea, mi princesa se las merece, ayúdame a elegirle un vestido. Para mi los cinco son hermosos y se ve como un sueño

-ok. Muestramelos

Papito saco los 5 modelitos a los que mamá decía a cada uno: que bello, Que lindo, Ese es hermoso, noo mejor ese, cosita!

-no me ayudas en nada!-reclamo papá molesto

-es que los 5 son preciosos!-dijo mami admirada y mirándolos-no se por cual decidirme-

-ah genial, valiente ayuda-

-las chicas cual eligieron?

-no quiero que nadie lo vea hasta ese dia-

-Al…la novia eres tu-

-que graciosa! Pero ella tomara mi lugar como la hermosa de la fiesta asi que…elige uno-

-cielos…todos son muy hermosos

-Ine!

-es que son realmente bellos, tienes extremadamente buen gusto

-es obvio, ya viste con quien me caso?

-lo se….por cierto, cuando es tu despedida-

-mi que?-pregunto extrañado

-tu despedida de soltero, es tradición que te hagan una

El rio

-ya estoy casado

-ah vamos!

-que? Es cierto

-todas contamos con que las chicas te hagan una fiesta de soltero y que traigan a muchos guapos strippers

-estas loca? Mi marido me mataria!-

-claro que no, si aceptas que el, tenga la suya

-disculpa?

-bueno, sus padrinos podrían llevarlo a un club de desnudistas y pasar un buen rato

-sobre mi cadáver

-ah vamos!

-no! Jamas dejaría que hiciera eso-

-porque no?

-porque…porque en estos momentos es extremadamente peligroso que Poseidon vaya a esos lugares

-acaso no confias en el?-pregunto mamá

-claro que si pero..

-sueltalo ya!

Papito suspiro acercándose y bajando la voz

-hicimos un pacto de "no sexo" hasta el dia de la boda, no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para mandarlo ahí-

Mi madre rio

-por dios! Solo a ti se te ocurre

-ya lo se,no digas nada-

-pero vamos, es solo diversión,unos tragos, unos cuantos bailes

-Ine, no quiero desilucionarlas pero, el único hombre que me provoca es mi marido, asi que olvídense de strippers, además no bebo, escoge uno de los vestidos por favor-

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ DYLAN SUBIENDO EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

**NOS DAN SUS COMENTARIOS?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER A REY**

**DEUCE GORGON.**

**MONSTER ROLE RULEZ \m/**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	3. Chapter 3

-eres muy fresa-

-demasiado-

-en verdad lo deseábamos

-ve tu por mi…cuando nos casamos tuviste despedida?-pregunto papá

-no, un dia antes, acabamos con una horda de zombies, no te acuerdas?-

-francamente no-dijo el extrañado-escoge uno

-el Cavalli-sonrio mamá feliz

-bien, le pondré el Prada

-porque?

-porque no te ofendas pero jamas me gustaron los vestidos que le ponías a Lala de bebe, no tienes buen gusto y si escogias el mas feo, yo eligo el mas bonito, gracias linda-sonrio mi papi con malicia

-eres realmente cretino!-dijo mamá ya bastante resignada

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, en una elegante oficina propiedad de una pequeña iglesia, el padre de Deuce tocaba la puerta de su amigo, Jean Carlo le invito a entrar y sonrio al ver que era el dios del mar quien lo visitaba

-no esperaba tu visita-se levanto a saludarlo con fevor

-me dices eso tu? Te has desaparecido por semanas-le reclamo su ahora, compadre-

-disculpame amigo, he estado algo ocupado viajando, siéntate por favor, como esta mi pequeña?

-te informo que tu ahijada gano un concurso de belleza

El sacerdote iba a volver a tomar asiento pero se quedo helado al oírlo

-cuanto tiempo he estado fuera?-dijo con sorpresa

-demasiado tiempo-bromeo Poseidon-Allysa ya tiene 18 años

-como?- casi grito el gascon

-verdad que te engañe?-sonrio el dios

-me asustaste, tonto!-reclamo-pense que me había perdido su niñez!-

-naah! Sigue tan pelona como siempre, solo que gano un concurso de bebes, con unos ojos como los de su madre, era batalla perdida para los otros niños, mi bebita les pateo el trasero

Jean Carlo sonrio

-me alegra oir eso, y, ya todo listo para la boda?

-por supuesto! Estas invitado, y con acompañante, aunque odiemos a Fere, sabes que puedes traerlo-

El sacerdote suspiro

-dudo que venga

-no me digas que ya se pelearon!-rodo los ojos Poseidon

-no nos hemos visto desde la pelea con Dauphine

-en serio?

-solo nos hemos llamado y mandado mensajes

-o sea, es tu "novia de Facebook"- dijo con sarcasmo el dios

-amigo, no le llames asi o nos dispara a ti y a mi juntos-

-tiene las armas muy cerca-sonrio Poseidon-pero dime, que paso?

Jean Carlo suspiro

-me negaron mi renuncia en el Vaticano

-como?

-no puedo dejar de ser sacerdote

-virgen de la macarena-bromeo el dios

(XDDDDD jajajajajjajaja ejem ustedes perdonen!)

-Poseidon-le regaño la ironia su amigo

-perdon, me parecio muy ad hoc, pero, porque?

-creo que dicen soy un buen elemento y no me quieren dejar salir

-les dijiste que eres gay?

-que sacerdote no!-respondio Jean Carlo

-buen punto, que tienes novio?-

-no seas barbaro

-lo tienes! Y dudo que ese novio tuyo se conforme con solo sexo telefónico-

-por dios-dijo el padre con pesar poniendo su mano en su frente-

-no has hecho ni eso?-pregunto Poseidon escandalizado

-por supuesto que no! Soy célibe-

-que desperdicio de tiempo, te aseguro que Fere a de estar arañando paredes por culpa tuya-

-claro que no, no lo conoces

-ni quiero hacerlo, es tu novio y no me gustan los trios

El gascon hizo una mueca molesta

-pero vamos, debes hacer algo para solucionarlo, a menos que no desees dejar los habitos

-por supuesto que quiero!-contesto de inmediato el sacerdote levantandose-quiero tener una relacion seria con el,lo amo, y no solo fue el momento como Fere piensa-

-yo lo pensaria

-lo se y no es justo, pero me negaron neciamente la renuncia-

-estas en lios-

-vaya si no, la ultima vez que hablamos, discutimos,y...odio que no confie en mi-

-bueno...porque no piensas mejor las cosas? Quizas Fere no merece que dejes una profesion que te a dado tantas satisfacciones, ademas, de que vivirias?

-disculpa?-

-ya no seras sacerdote

-Poseidon, estudie en La Sorbonne, soy Abogado-

-en verdad?-pregunto asombrado el dios

-por supuesto! Me ofende que pienses que solo sea un simple cura sin estudios-

-como puedes ser abogado? Son conocidos como los ayudantes del diablo y aparte eres religioso? Tu si que eres extremista-

-me titule antes de entrar al seminario, incluso trabaje para el Vaticano antes de que me asignaran una sede-

-y yo matandome para buscarme un licenciado digno de confianza, gracias por ofrecerte

-no me lo preguntaste-respondio con inocencia Jean Carlo-te puedo ayudar con gusto-

-me quitaron un ojo de la cara para poder casarme de forma legal con Al-

-te prometo que de ahora en adelante, te asesorare-

-gracias, mas te vale, pero en fin, que piensas hacer?

-bueno, pensaba demostrarle a la comunidad que no soy tan buen cura-

-amigo, en menos de dos meses, has hecho mas buenas obras en esta iglesia que todos los sacerdotes que han pasado por aqui, no van a creerte que eres mal elemento-

-entonces que tengo que hacer?

-violate a alguien!

-no seas barbaro!-reclamo su amigo-

-solo asi sacan a los curas del Vaticano sin preguntar-

-pero no quiero que mi reputacion se vaya al carajo,es en serio amigo, tu si que eres exagerado!

-Jean, sin un escandalo, ellos no van a liberarte y solo conseguiras que ese frances odioso piense que solo estabas confundido por volver a verlo o que estabas en modo hot esa ocasion que lo besaste, ahora decide, o haces algo drastico, o te quedas siendo padrecito toda tu vida

El gascon se quedo muy pensativo, sabia que el progenitor de Deuce tenia toda la razon

Suspiro despues de unos minutos diciendo

-ok, que escandalo podia ocasionar que me saquen del Vaticano?-

-diles que amas a Fere

-no puedo hacer eso

-porque no?si es cierto

-Fere es un prestigioso hombre de negocios, el no quiere un escandalo en su vida y no me gustaria que lo interrogaran-

-a buena hora me sales con tus aires de heroe!-

-necesito buscar a alguien que se haga pasar por mi amante y mandar evidencias al Vaticano-

-suena como un plan maquiavelico-sonrio el dios- me gusta!

-que me dices de ti?-pregunto el padre

-yo?-replico Poseidon asustado

-si, te harias pasar por mi novio-

-amigo, me caso el sabado! Y yo tambien soy sumamente conocido, no quiero que empiecen a especular que engañe a mi marido dias antes de la boda, olvidalo! Jamas le haria eso a mi Al-

-entonces que hago?-

-yo que se! Pero no me metas en tus escandalos!-

-oye, eres mi mejor amigo, tu obligacion es ayudarme

Poseidon resoplo con molestia

-es por eso que no se debe tener amigos, piden favores a cada rato!-

-ok, lo siento-dijo el gascon con pesar

El dios lo miro algo arrepentido de lo que habia dicho, no era su intencion hacerlo sentir mal

-y hablando de eso-hablo Poseidon-quiero pedirte algo

Jean lo miro extrañado

El dios le dio la caja que traia

-quiero...que seas uno de mis padrinos este sabado

El gascon sonrio sinceramente

-en serio?

-claro...tu lo dijiste...eres mi mejor amigo y, en verdad deseo que estes conmigo en ese dia especial

-acepto con mucho gusto, sera todo un honor-

Poseidon sonrio, Jean Carlo abrio la caja y era otra hermosa corbata Armani como las que le habia dado a sus dos padrinos anteriores

-debes llevar traje negro

-anotado

-prometo que despues de mi boda, buscaremos la forma de hacer que te corran de la iglesia

-ya lo tengo-palmeo Jean Carlo entusiasmado asustando al dios-

-disculpa?

-te haremos una fiesta de despedida de soltero con strippers, ire ahi, me tomas fotos con ellas y las mandamos al Vaticano

-eh...yo no pienso tener fiesta

-es la tradicion!

-mi marido me corta las pelotas si llego ir a esos lugares, no, olvidalo

-Poseidon!

-ya te dije! Me caso este sabado y no puedo meterme en algun escandalo, Al es muy conocido en Europa y de por si me alucinan porque le robe el marido a Integra Hellsing, si saben algo de mi, me odiaran mas-

-te prometo que solo tomaremos las fotos y nos vamos

Mi padrastro aspiro con fuerza diciendo

-le preguntare a Al y si el acepta, de acuerdo

-puedo ir contigo?-cuestiono esperanzado el sacerdote

-bien, pero que quede claro que eso, es solo idea tuya

Y ambos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la mansion a tratar de convencer a mi papito

Uuuuuh! Que acaso no lo conocen? .-.

Nosotras estabamos ya en el mall a la caza de vestidos para el sabado, y realmente no habia NADA, el color era muy particular y no encontramos nada de el que deseabamos, buscando ya, en 4 tiendas

-podemos comer algo?-pedia Lagoona hambrienta

-no-reclamo Cleo-

-pero tengo hambre!creo que mi azucar esta en ceros

-comete esto-dije dandole una paleta-aspira fuerte y piensa de forma ganadora, cero debilidades, solo entereza, vamos vamos!-

-Lala, eres mi amiga o mi couch?-me pregunto alzando una ceja-

-lo que sea que te ayude! Ahora, a buscar ese vestido!

:p chicas, a poco no somos exageradas cuando andamos buscando alguna prenda?

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ESPERAMOS MAS DE ELLOS**

**NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	4. Chapter 4

Cleo era una de las que se tomaba muy en serio el papel de "el vestido perfecto" nada le satisfacia, las dependientas le enseñaron como 4 y ella cada vez se veia mas molesta

-si estas en actitud Bitch, la gente te va a odiar-le calmo Clawdeen-

-sabes cuanto gasto en vestidos cada mes?-pregunto de forma soberbia-miles de dolares! Deberian surtir lo mejor y no solo la reserva de todo el maldito pais, sus vestidos son horribles!-

Y con la dignidad de una reina salio de la tienda dando un portazo

Las chicas que nos atendian,nos veian con pesar,Clawdeen les sonrio diciendo

-tienen mucha suerte de no ser su amiga-

-vayamos con ella-dije saliendo tras de Cleo-

-ya tengo hambre-gritaba Blue

Poseidon habia llegado con Jean Carlo a su casa para comer con papa, y apenas el gascon le decia su plan a Al cuando este le contestaba:

-no

-por favor!-dijo el sacerdote

-ni soñando, mi marido no ira a un club de desnudistas-

-te lo dije-respondio Poseidon sonriendo con mi hermana en sus brazos-

-Al, prometo que tu esposo no se metera en lios, solo necesito..

-no! Jean, eso me molesta, no quiero que el tenga una fiesta de despedida de soltero porque, ya no lo es! Hace meses que esta casado conmigo y no me siento comodo sabiendo que esta divirtiendose con mujeres alrededor de el

-acaso no confias en el? El matrimonio se basa en eso-dijo chantajista el perro de Reserva

Al lo miro como diciendo: "le vienes a hablar de mentiras a quien estudio con Pinocho? :l

-no ira, punto final

-Pero

-Poseidon-replico papá

-cariño fue su idea no mia, yo no tenia pensado ninguna fiesta,Hades tambien lo propuso pero..-

-lo ves?-sonrio Jean-somos dos padrinos contra ti

Papa se cruzo de brazos respondiendo

-ok. Haganla, pero no te aseguro que yo no haga lo mismo

-como?-dijo el dios nervioso

-las chicas quieren organizar una con strippers y bebidas, y si ustedes iran a un club de desnudistas, yo podria pedir que ellos vengan aqui-concluyo con una coqueta sonrisa-ahora si me disculpan, ire a pedir que nos sirvan la comida- y camino hacia la cocina dejando a ambos mirandose uno al otro

-detenme a la pelona-pidio Poseidon con urgencia a su amigo, el cual tomo a mi hermanita quien le sonreia con ternura, el padre de Deuce alcanzo prontamente al mio

-amorcito dime que bromeas

-no lo hago-dijo Al seriamente

-pero

-asi que si deseas esa fiesta

-vamos cariño! Sabes que no la quiero, no me interesa ir a ver a esas mujeres tan feas y desnudas, yiack, fuchi, guacala,paso,no las quiero, tu tampoco quieres a esos hombres verdad?-

Al lo miro con una sonrisa de malicia

-tu que opinas?

-que no quieres una despedida porque me amas mucho y solo piensas que yo soy guapo

El vampiro abrazo a su esposo besandolo intensamente

-eso lo sabes de sobra, Poseidon, hemos mantenido esta boda a bajo perfil porque siempre que festejamos algo, suceden cosas desagradables, todo el tiempo, y no quiero que algo suceda en nuestro dia especial-

-lo se cielo-respondio su esposo abrazandolo por la cintura atrayendolo a el

-si Fere se entera que Jean Carlo fue a un club, vendra a matarlo en nuestra boda,eso te lo aseguro y lo que menos deseo recordar, son dramas,siempre suceden-

-te prometo que no habra strippers ni nada por el estilo, no las necesito y prometo portarme bien esta semana

-gracias, esto significa mucho para mi-

-y tambien para mi, quiero que sea perfecto para ambos-

-lo sera, tienes mi palabra

Al lo volvio a besar apasionadamente cuando Jean Carlo los interrumpio trayendo a Allysa quien lloraba asustada por su mami.

-tu bebe-se la dio a papá

-gracias-sonrio el conde besando a mi hermanita-

-escucha Al...lamento si te incomode con lo de la fiesta

-descuida, no es personal, se que Poseidon tampoco desea ir a un bar con ustedes

-tecnicamente, el me corto las alas por no decirlo de manera mas vulgar-interrumpio el dios

-lo se, y eso es increible, realmente deseo algo como lo que ustedes tienen, me encantaria llevar una buena relacion con Fere

-dudo que con ese presumido puedas tener algo como lo nuestro pero, porque no consiguen a un actor que puedan pagar y asi mandar evidencias al Vaticano

-y quien aceptaria hacerlo sin que nos delate?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-yo tengo al candidato perfecto-interrumpio una voz detras de ellos

Era Deuce que sonreia muy divertido

Nosotras llegamos a casa de Cleo sumamente cansadas, no habiamos encontrado NADA!ok, no entremos en panico aun

D: waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La chica avento furiosa su bolsa

-odio esta mugrosa ciudad!-grito aterrada

-que pasa?-interrumpio Nefertari preocupada-

-hola señora-saludamos todas

-mama!-dijo Cleo llegando a lado de su progenitora abrazandola-no hay un solo vestido!-

-ah vamos Cleito-le consolo-buscaremos mañana de nuevo

-no!no entiendes, fuimos a todas las tiendas, a todas y no habia nada decente!

-de acuerdo con ella-secundo Clawdeen-no hay un solo vestido de ese color

-que color es?-pregunto la dama

Yo se lo mostre en mi iphone

-es hermoso! Al si que tiene buen gusto

-si pero no hay vestidos que nos gusten y somos las madrinas, ahora si que nos metio en sendo lio-reclamo furiosa mi amiga

-tranquila, llamare a Ine y mañana despues de clases, podemos ir en un viaje relampago a New York-

-si!-palmee yo divertida-suena genial!-

-solo espero ahi encontrar algo decente o te juro que no voy a la fiesta!-dijo Cleo furiosa

-hija

-no mama! No voy

-Al te pidio ser su madrina y no vas a fallarle asi que,tranquilizate que mañana encontraremos algo-

Mi amiga resoplo furiosa diciendo

-mas vale que asi sea! Vamos arriba-nos mando y nosotras la seguimos sin chistar.

.-. A veces es mejor no hacerla enojar mas!

En casa de Deuce, El griego habia mandado llamar a Heath y a Thad diciendole el plan de Jean Carlo

-yo lo hago-dijo el pelirojo como si nada-por 2 mil dolares hasta me caso con el

Deuce miro a su padre como diciendo: "que te habia dicho?"

-estas de acuerdo realmente?-pregunto Poseidon

-claro! No hay problema, usare unos lentes negros, me peinare diferente y listo,sere un lindo gay en potencia

-solo seran unas fotos, te prometo que no pondre en peligro tu integridad

-ni tengo!-sonrio Heath al sacerdote-descuide, solo no le digan a Abbey y todo genial, realmente necesito mucho ese dinero

-es para la universidad?-pregunto Poseidon

Heath se sonrojo

-no, es que... En la graduacion le quiero pedir a Abbey que se case conmigo, le di un anillo barato hace tiempo y esta vez, quiero hacerlo correcto,darle uno que pueda presumir-

-eso es lindo-sonrio Thad

-asi que esto me cae de perlas! Por hacer feliz a Abbey, hare lo que sea, si una vez me vesti de Petunia, esto no es nada!-

-ok. Pues entonces, cuando lo hacemos?-pregunto Jean Carlo

-mañana-sugirio Poseidon-ahora es muy pronto y necesitamos buscar un lugar en donde no nos metamos en problemas

-el club-interrumpio papa-ahi pueden tomar las fotos que deseen

Como recordaran,mi papito fue el lider de ese lugar hasta que se unio con Poseidon, habia pedido su baja, tomo a su esposo como su nuevo siames,y Hades lo era ahora de Ram, mas al ya no querer liderear , le habia pasado la estafeta al faraon que la habia tomado de buen grado, el preferia pasar las noches con Poseidon que jugando cartas

.-. Creepy

-buena idea amor-dijo El dios-Cachorro,tu y Thad podrian tomar las fotos

-dad, ten por seguro, que haremos toda una labor de paparazzis,dejalo en nuestras manos, que Jean Carlo,terminara siendo el mayor escandalo del siglo

El gascon saco su chequera y firmo la cantidad para Heath entregandosela

-toma,y si resulta, te dare otro igual

-wow!-grito Burns emocionado-que te invito, guapote!-

Todos lo miraron asi o.o ya se estaba tomando su papel muuuy en serio!

Mientras tanto, en casa de los De Nile,Cleo estaba mega furiosa, no la calentaba ni el sol, se la paseaba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitacion sin decir mas que palabras en contra de las tiendas, Clawdeen garabateaba algo en un cuaderno

-como odio que tengamos que ir hasta New York para encontrar ropa decente que usar-

-relajate-le pidio Blue-hallaremos algo bonito para ambas

-cuando me case-dije decidida- todas iran de verde limon!

Mis amigas me miraron asustadas

-ay no chiquitas! Ninguna de ustedes lucira mas bonita que yo, asi que me aseguro que todas vayan de ese color para asi, verme preciosa!

-tu si que eres rara-rio Blue

-solo a mis suegros se les ocurre casarse y usar color aqua!

-es un lindo color-dijo Clawdeen como si nada

-pero ningun vestido decente hay con esa tonalidad, se los juro, si no encuentro nada, no voy!-dijo Cleo caprichosamente

Al dia siguiente, partimos rumbo a New York despues de clases, se nos habia unido Maddie a mi mami,Clawdeen, Nefertari Cleo y a su servidora, Deuce le habia prometido a su novia que si no encontraban nada, la llevaria a Europa a buscar un atuendo despues de que nuestra amiga se la paso llorando dramaticamente en el hombro de su marido

Cleo hojeaba algunas revistas de moda

-hallaste algo?-pregunto Clawdeen-

-no, nada decente, me gustan 4 modelos diferentes, de este-dijo mostrándole la revista-me gusta el largo,en este el escote, este e aca tiene un encaje en la espalda precioso y de este otro, se me veria perfecto, seria genial hallar uno que tengas esos 4 elementos que me gustan

_**Hola a todos, desde mi lap dejándoles el nuevo chapter, gracias por su apoyo, en verdad, mil gracias**_

_**Cecilia me tome la libertad de poner tus reviews que me dejaste en mi face para que todos los vieran, me encanta leerlos! Siempre me alegras el dia te mando un besote y de gente como tu es que me gusta rodearme, solo buena vibra!**_

_**Estoy escribiendo mi fic de supernatural, esta noche lo subo, quizás mañana suba el otro dependiendo de que tanto avance, quizás luego siga con uno de teen Wolf, no lo se, me gusta mucho diversificarme en el tiempo que no llegue la temporada 11 de MH y además, tengo pendiente el de avengers uffff**_

_**Me encanta escribir :p**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, un beso nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KOn**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	5. Chapter 5

-esta boda es especial para tus suegros, no debes arruinarla por un simple vestido-

-lo se. Es solo que deseo verme bonita

-Cleo, eres bonita

-ya se, pero mas bonita!

-podrias aceptar un simple cumplido?-reclamo mi cuñada-

Nuestra amiga rodo los ojos

-ok

-hay que tener buena actitud o terminaras sin un solo vestido en tus manos-

-de acuerdo, como dice Lala, todo bien ki-

-asi es

Oh si! El ki es lo de hoy :3

En casa, Heath habia sido transformado en un lindo y guapo "twinky" osea, un chico gay muy cute, se habia relamido el cabello, Al le habia prestado una de sus carisimas chamarras de piel y una camisa Armani entallada que lo hacia verse muy atractivo, unos finisimos lentes oscuros Nautica completo el outfit, estaban en el estacionamiento del club, el iba en el auto del sacerdote que vestia de civil y muy guapote, apago su vehiculo y dijo:

-estas listo?

-show time-sonrio Heath alegremente

El gascon solo pensaba que era realmente extraño creer que el escogeria a un chico como Burns, definitivamente no era su tipo!

Deuce y Thad estaban ya en posicion escondidos en el lugar para tomar suficientes "pruebas" que comprometieran a Jean Carlo en una relacion prohibida en USA

Poseidon y Al esperaban en el auto

-no va a resultar-dijo el padre de Deuce nervioso

-relajate, claro que si

-Heath es muy raro, los altos mandos del Vaticano no se tragaran el cuento de que es su amante

-porque eres tan pesimista,amor?

-soy realista, solo quiero ayudar a mi amigo, y si el cree que su felicidad esta a lado del payaso de Fere, en verdad deseo que lo logre

Mi papi beso con ternura a su pareja

-eres un encanto, descuida, se que los chicos lograran las fotos perfectas

-eso espero-dijo preocupado

Jean Carlo abrazaba a Heath y Deuce fotografiaba sin cesar cada movimiento de ambos al igual que Thad, asegurándose de no tomar el rostro de su amigo, asi el nombre de Burns estaría a salvo de escándalos y solo el sacerdote se veria afectado en el Vaticano.

En New York, yo encontré un precioso vestido color aqua que me hacia ver divina, las amigas son de gran ayuda pero jamas se van a comparar con el buen gusto de una mami, ella me había encontrado el vestido perfecto y estaba de lo mas feliz, me veia como una bella princesa! :3, Cleo aun seguía sin encontrar nada y Nefertari trataba de ayudar a su caprichosa hija

Mis amigas también habían encontrado ropa increíble inclusive Maddie, se probaba un hermoso diseño de Channel que la hacia verse regia

-querida,te ves absolutamente monumental-le halago mamá

-eso creo-dijo ella mirándose al espejo-creo que le gustara a Horus

-creo que el te prefiere sin el puesto-

-por dios, Ine-dijo Mad coqueta-eso fue perverso de tu parte

-sabes que es cierto

-lo se, pero siendo honesta contigo, siento algo de nostalgia

-Maddie-le regaño Mami

-ya se ya se, ya enterre esa etapa "poseidona" es solo, vamos Ine…son nuestros ex y se están casando, creo que también debes de sentir algo-

Mi bella progenitora suspiro

-Al ha cambiado demasiado o mejor dicho, esta mostrando exactamente quien es y prefiero recordar cuando todo era diferente entre nosotros, cuando eramos una familia-

-entonces, si te duele

-ya me acostumbre a ello

-pues a mi si me llena de nostalgia esto…sabes, yo soñé siempre con casarme con Poseidon y darle un hijo, exactamente lo mismo que Al hizo con el-

-las cosas cambiaron

-y demasiado-aseguro Maddie mirándose el vestido nuevamente- nada es fácil querida mia

-absolutamente no

-ahora somos amigos y aprecio eso pero…me encantaría mucho, no se…hacerlos sufrir un poco por habernos hecho sufrir-

-no te entiendo-

La madre de el griego volteo

-no lo se..algo como…un escarmiento

Mami créanme tiene el genio muuuy travieso que sonriendo con picardía dijo:

-tengo la forma exacta de hacerlos pasar un mal rato

Maddie volteo interesada

-soy toda oídos!

Cleo seguía aun en crisis existencial

-no encuentro nada!-grito furiosa por toda la tienda

-quieres calmarte?-le pidió su madre apenada

-esto…esto es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien como yo, se acabo, punto final, no ire, le llamare a Al y le dire que renuncio a ser su madrina-

Nefertari le quito el teléfono de inmediato

-no haras eso señorita, ya basta de caprichos

Nuestra amiga la miro sorprendida

-iremos a tres tiendas mas y si no encuentras nada, pediremos a alguna diseñadora que te haga uno exclusivo, pero no vas a faltar a tu palabra de acompañar a Al en su dia especial, vas a formar parte de su familia y desde el momento que aceptaste el anillo de Deuce, te convierte también en parte de ellos, asi que, déjate ya de rabietas y a buscar!-mando con firmeza la bella faraona

Cleo se quedo en shock, su madre solia hablarle de esa manera y con eso denotaba, que también tenia un carácter bastante fuerte!

Por la noche, Deuce y Thad mostraban su trabajo de paparazzis a los mayores, Heath estaba de lo mas feliz

-que bien salgo!-dijo entusiasmado-me veo perfecto

-en ninguna se le ve el rostro, buen trabajo cachorro-

-dad, somos profesionales-sonrio el novio de mi amiga con vanidad

Les habían tomado fotos en la exhibición de caballos del club, en el bar, en el estacionamiento, todas ellas, haciendo notar que tenían una aventura

-aquí parece que me besaste!-dijo Heath entusiasmado- nos vemos increíbles!

Jean Carlo sonrio

-es verdad,creo que usaremos esa

-y esta-dijo papá dándoles otra foto en donde estaban comiendo-es perfecta

-si los del Vaticano no se convencen con esto, creo que pasaremos a la siguiente fase-dijo Poseidon

-y cual es?

-fotos mas comprometedoras

-juega!-palmeo Heath entusiasmado, Jean le detuvo

-eso no sera necesario, gracias

-por mi no hay problema!

-por mi si, eres menor de edad y puedo verme envuelto en lios, aquí te ves joven pero no al grado de que me puedan meter a la cárcel-

-pueden hacer eso?-pregunto Burns asustado

-eres menor de 21, si pueden hacerlo-

-no quiero perderte-bromeo el pelirojo colgándose del cuello del sacerdote

-Heath!-le regaño el gascon alejándose

-entonces…mando esto al Vaticano?-pregunto Deuce

-hazlo, bajo un pseudonimo y pide dinero por el, chantajea a la santa sede con publicarlas –

-sera divertido-sonrio Deuce-

-lo estas disfrutando verdad?-le pregunto mi primo

-sabes Thad, siempre somos los chicos buenos, no se siente bien ser un chico malo de vez en cuando?-le pregunto bromeando el griego-

-la verdad si

-hey "chicos malos " manden eso ahora-les mando Poseidon y los 3 chicos subieron veloces a la habitación de Deucey

-no temes…que Fere se entere de esto?-pregunto Al

El padre suspiro

-yo espero que no…además. Todo es mentira-

-le disparo a Danielle por celos, con Heath puede venir a hacerlo pure

-no me asustes-sonrio Jean Carlo-deseo en verdad que no se entere de esto o lo mejor sera que hable con el y le explique lo que sucede

-creo que es lo mejor, Mademoiselle es bastante Otelo –dijo Poseidon abrazando a mi papá-y es capaz de todo

-y si el viene a hacerme un escandalo a mi boda, creeme, que se las va a ver conmigo-amenazo Al

Al final del dia, Cleo no había encontrado nada de su agrado, absolutamente nada, Nefertari venia furiosa con ella, le molestaba cuando su hija se ponía en plan de diva loca

-jamas había visto a tu mamá tan enfadada-decia Clawdeen quien venia en el asiento con nuestra amiga

-asi es ella-dijo la chica molesta

-pobre, mira que tenerte de hija!-

-mi madre no me comprende!

-habia varios vestidos muy bellos-

-dime uno?

-el dolce., el Prada, el Cavalli-

-iuk, no, guacala-contesto Cleo haciendo muecas a cada marca que le decían-te lo repito, no había nada decente para mi, quiero algo…algo espectacular!algo que la gente me mire y diga…wow!esa chica es de verdad?

-Cleo, no se si lo sepas-respondio Clawdeen que dibujaba algo en su cuaderno-pero tu no eres al que se casa

-ya lo se, pero son mis suegros! Los dos son hombres y la única chica bella en ese familia soy yo

-y Allysa y Lala?-pregunto mi cuñis

-no me hagas hablar del vestido de Draculaura-respondio Cleo en voz baja y con tono de pffffff

-_- oyeeee!

-se veia linda!

-linda jamas sera lo mismo que sexy, quiero que cuando Deuce me vea diga,…oh por dios! Quiero que se vayan todos los invitados y tenerla en mi cama-

-entonces usa un baby doll-dijo Clawdeen con sorna

-tonta!-

-es una boda, no una fiesta de desnudistas!-

-tu no me entiendes-reclamo Cleo furiosa

-claro que lo hago

-no no lo haces!-

-te apuesto a que si-

-pruebalo-le reto nuestra capitana

-claro, tu quieres un vestido…asi-

Y uniendo la palabra a la acción, Clawdeen volteo su cuaderno, mostrándole el boceto de un bellísimo vestido que había dibujado, Cleo grito maravillada

-por Ra! Este es!

-verdad que si te entiendo?-pregunto mi cuñada con una sonrisa

-por todos los dioses egipcios, Clawdeen..es perfecto! Es maravillos, es increíble,es…es este!como lo supiste?-

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**COMO SIEMPRE UN PLACER PARA REY RECIBIRLOS**

**ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS**

**DEUCE G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	6. Chapter 6

-simple, escuche lo que querias, lo vi en los vestidos y coloque todo en un solo modelo, y voila- la hermana de Clawd corto la hoja de su cuaderno y se la entrego a Ccleo- llévalo a Channel y que te lo hagan, asi tu mamá ya no se enojara-

-pero…es tu diseño

-no importa, con que tu estes feliz luciéndolo, sera genial

-pero..me fotografiaran mucho-

-y?

-y? que quiero darte crédito!-

-naaa, no importa

-no….al cesar lo que es del cesar-cito Cleo la frase-y este, es tu diseño, tu házmelo….mañana compraremos la tela, lo que necesites y cuando la prensa me pregunte, le dire que es un Wolf exclusivo de la mejor diseñadora de ropa del mundo!-

-harias eso?-sonrio Clawdeen

-por supuesto que si!de mil amores, entonces…que dices? Aceptas?

-trato hecho-cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos mientras Nefertari iba detrás de nosotros sonriendo, yo la mire preguntándole

-pasa algo?

-si… que tuvimos la solución en nuestras manos todo el tiempo y no la vimos!

-eso creo-sonrei divertida.

Al dia siguiente, Jean Carlo estaba oficiando la misa como era normal a esa hora del medio dia, al finalizar la misma, los feligreses se retiraron de la iglesia y el solia acomodar por si mismo las cosas que había utilizado para la liturgia, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en las bancas, volteo enseguida, y elegantemente vestido, en la tercera fila, estaba el conde de la Fere

-siempre me han aburrido tus sermones-dijo con desden

-Fere-dijo mega asombrado el gascon

-el mismo-respondio levantándose- que iglesia tan mas fea te dieron, acaso te robaste algo de las arcas del Vaticano?-

-que haces aquí?-pregunto acercándose a el ignorando el sarcasmo

-vine a hablar contigo

-acerca?

Alberto le miro fijamente, parecía realmente enojado

-estas saliendo con alguien mas?-pregunto directamente

-yo?

-no! El monaguillo… obviamente que tu, idiota

-por supuesto que no!-

-ah no?-respondio el conde sacando su iphone y mostrándole las fotos que el dia anterior le habían sacado los chicos-y esto?

-como…-dijo el padre mega en shock-como….

-lo supe?-completo el-muy sencillo, porque yo se todo acerca de ti, absolutamente todo, se lo que comiste, lo que cenaste, adonde fuiste y hasta lo que hablaste por teléfono la semana pasada-

Alguien mas esta asustado por el novio psicópata de Jean Carlo?

(._.)/ ´porque yo si!

El pobre cura no sabia ni como reaccionar

-me estas espiando?-pregunto al fin indignado

-acaso piensas que confio mucho en ti?-respondio el francés

-yo lo hago contigo!

-tu y yo somos diferentes-acoto con desden Fere-veras querido, he amasado mi fortuna basado en las desconfianzas hacia las personas que me rodean y tu, no eres la excepción-

-pero yo soy diferente, porque te amo-

-no, dijiste que me amabas, mas de eso ya paso mas de un mes y no he visto una sola demostración de tu parte de que en verdad fuiste sincero, no puedo arriesgarme con alguien que solo me envía mensajes como muestra de su cariño, no soy una jovencita de 16 años que se conforma solo con eso, yo necesito una pareja de verdad-

-no he podido renunciar al Vaticano porque no aceptan mi renuncia-

-demandalos!-reclamo Alberto

-no puedo hacer eso, quiero terminar en buenos términos con ellos

-ya ves como no es posible confiar en ti?

-Fere te prometi hacer todo lo posible por estar juntos y estoy en eso

-engañandome?

-no es un engaño! O bueno, si lo es pero no a ti, si no para los altos mandos de la iglesia-

El conde se cruzo de brazos

-te lo juro!-recalco con vehemencia Jean

-como se que no me estas mintiendo?-pregunto el francés alzando una ceja de incredulidad-

-porque digo la verdad, jamas estaría con alguien mas, lo que siento por ti es sincero

-en verdad? Sabes que toda Europa sabra en estos momentos que tu, tienes un lindo amante Twinky en USA? Y despues que? Estaras conmigo?-

-le pague para que se hiciera pasar por una cita, no he salido con el-

-seria el colmo que me dejaras por un niñato como este!-

-Fere…no podia inmiscuirte en un escandalo

-porque no?

-porque tu nombre pesa mucho en Europa

-y que no era mejor que la maldita iglesia se enterara que la dejabas por mi?eso hubiese resarcido mi nombre!

-disculpa?-pregunto el gascon con asombro

-toda Francia se burlo cuando te ordenaste sacerdote, hasta los altos mandos jesuitas se rieron en mi cara, era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles que tu siempre fuiste mio y que volviste a mi lado, pero tu, tenias que arruinarlo mandando fotos con un idiota!-

-y como rayos iba a saber eso?-reclamo Jean-yo no queria meterte en un lio

-soy un jodido Perro de Reserva! Al diablo el escandalo!

El sacerdote tomaba aire cansado

-eres increíble! Yo protegiéndote y tu te enojas por que lo hago

-exacto! No debes de hacerlo, no soy una mujer, no quiero que me protejas, quiero que me hagas el amor, que seas mi pareja, mi compañero y nada de eso significa que tengas que cuidar de mi persona-

-es parte de estar en una relación, lo sabias?-replico el padre

-pues no lo hagas, No lo necesito!-

-bien, es bueno saberlo-

- y una ultima cosa mas…por haberlo arruinado con esas fotos, no quiero volver a verte

-como?-dijo asombrado el gascon-

-lo que escuchaste!lo arruinaste, asi que olvídate de todo y no quiero tenerte cerca, no vayas a LA nunca mas!

El conde dio media vuelta saliendo de la iglesia cuando el gascon hablo

-todo esto lo hiciste para que renunciara a la iglesia verdad?para que renunciara a Danielle y al final me quedara solo…fue una venganza

Fere detuvo su andar y sin voltear contesto

-piensa lo que quieras…

Y salio de la iglesia dando un portazo

Jean Carlo avento lo primero que tuvo a la mano, había caído en el juego perverso de su líder.

Horas mas tarde, Poseidon estaba en su casa bastante relajado con mi papi en la estancia mirando una película y con Allysa sentada con ellos, siempre solian pasar las tardes de esa manera

-no me vas a negar que las películas de Tim Burton tienen su gracia

-no lo niego-sonrio Al- aunque son muy oscuras para mi gusto

El dios del mar lo miro sonriendo

-lo dice el vampiro de mas de mil años de antigüedad?

-asi es

-el que maneja ejércitos enteros de almas condenadas

-el mismo-sonrio papi besándolo- es solo que no me gusta que Allysa las vea, es muy bebe aun-

-de acuerdo, ponemos otra?-

-una de Disney-pidio mi padre con la bebita en su regazo

-de acuerdo, aunque ya me aprendi todas las canciones de películas de princesas-reclamo mi padrastro

En eso, el timbre de la mansión sono,ambos no se movieron ya que sabían que Jarvis abriría

-tenemos visita-

-eso creo, esperas a alguien baby?

-mmm,no, la mujer de las flores dijo que vendría hasta mañana

-ah si,la castaña de ojos grandes?

-la que se te queda viendo mucho-reclamo Al celoso

-a mi?-sonrio Poseidon coqueto-cielito, es a ti

-como sea, no me gusta ni que me miren ni que te miren-reclamo papá

-Pelona, mamá es muy celosa-

Estaba por contestarle su esposo cuando Jean Carlo llego sin su outfit de sacerdote

-termine con Fere-dijo simplemente

-porque?-preguntaron ambos

-creo que esa siempre fue su intención-dijo algo dolido-que renunciara a la iglesia, a Danielle y al final, me quedara sin nada

-no puede ser tan mierda!-reclamo Poseidon

-ah si puede-dijo Papi-es Fere y no me extrañaría que ese haya sido siempre su plan-

-soy un idiota-se quejo Jean Carlo-

-calmate amigo…aun podemos resarcir lo que hicimos-le consolo el padre de Deuce

-no lo creo, las fotos están ya en la santa sede y lo mas seguro es que me despidan hoy mismo-

-aaah genial!-reclamo Poseidon furioso-que estúpidos fuimos

-no…el estúpido soy yo

En eso el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, Al miro hacia la entrada

-yo abrire, Jarvis, trae algo de licor para Poseidon y Jean Carlo

El mayordomo obedecio, mi papi le dio la bebe a su esposo y fue hacia la entrada, al abrir la puerta, estaba un guapísimo policía con gorra, lentes oscuros de espejo y que venia acompañado de 4 mas, le dijo:

-esta usted bajo arresto por ser tan sexy-

Creo que ustedes imaginaran la cara de mi pobre padre

Estaba asi O.O

-sorpresa!-gritamos todos al unisono

y entramos haciendo un mega escandalo, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a la RAD entera,dicese, Viktor, Jekyll, Clawrk, Ram, Hades,sus respectivas esposas,Nadine, Horus ,Demeter, Gore, Maddie, y nosotras que veníamos con música, globos, y antifaces como si aquello fuera un mega carnaval, mi pobre vampirito reacciono

-pero que demonios….-

Claro que Jean Carlo y Poseidon estaban igual de sorprendidos

-es tu fiesta de despedida de soltero Al!-dijo mi mami

-por supuesto-secundo Maddie con serpentinas y confeti-y te trajimos 5 guapos strippers solo para ti

Al oírlo, Poseidon brinco como pepa en comal XDD

-dijiste que no querias fiesta!-reclamo enojado

-y es verdad!-se defendió papá al momento-yo no sabia nada!

-pero nosotras si quisimos-reclamo Cleo cruzada de brazos y vestida muy sexy-asi que los trajimos

-y son los mas guapos de tooooda la ciudad-aplaudi emocionada

(e.e chicos sexies grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!)

_**Saluditos a todos, gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo**_

_**Les esta gustando?**_

_**XD eeeh también se vale dejarles buenos deseos a los chicos**_

_**Recuerden que este año también se casan en la vida real Poseidon y Al en la vida real, asi que, se esperan buenos deseos :l**_

_**Me gustaría leer sus comentarios**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	7. Chapter 7

-vamos Poseidon, déjate de ser tan santurron, y deja que tu marido se divierta-sonrio Maddie con malicia-musica chicas!

Frankie traía junto con Holt la grabadora, la encendio y el mas guapo de ellos, se acerco bailando a mi papá que técnicamente corrió a esconderse detrás de su esposo

-yo no le hago a eso! En serio…llévenselo!

-Al!-reclamamos todas-no seas cobarde!

-no, en serio, no me gusta, miralas Poseidon!-nos acuso con su esposo-diles que se los lleven

-ya basta!-reclamo el dios del mar enfadándose-

-no tenga miedo amigo…prometo cuidar bien a su esposo-le contesto el stripper de forma altanera, que hizo mega enojar a mi padrastro-a menos que tenga miedo de que me prefiera a mi

-deberas quieres provocarme, imbécil?-le encaro nuestro jefe furioso-tu lo tocas y te mueres!

El stripper se quito la gorra y los lentes al momento como deseando pelea y no era otro mas que Deuce, con sus pupilentes puestos, que le sonreia a su padre

-que barbaro dad! Serias capaz de pegarle a tu pobre cachorro?

-Deuce!-dijeron Poseidon y mi papi asombrados

Los otros strippers eran Heath, Clawd, Gil y Thad que se quitaron los lentes y la gorra sonriendo,nosotros no parabamos de reir

-que intenso!

-estaba por golpearte!

-no aguantas nada Poseidon!

-eres mega –celoso!-

-vas mal amigo!

Decíamos todos al mismo tiempo burlándonos de ellos, el dios regaño a su hijo

-estas desheredado por hacerle estas bromas al viejito de tu padre!-reclamo

El griego le abrazo y le beso

-ok, como digas, pero es su fiesta de despedida, de ambos

-si!-dije feliz-la aceptan?

-fue idea nuestra-dijo mamá- mia y de Maddie

-voy a matarte Integra-dijo papá aun enojado ,cruzado de brazos pero a lado de su esposo-

-si, como digas!pero todos estamos aquí y queremos divertirnos-

-y es tradición, tener una alocada fiesta-acoto Hades-todos los padrinos y madrinas estamos aquí, asi, que dicen? La hacemos?-

-ok, háganla-acepto Poseidon

Todos gritamos al momento y nos acomodamos enseguida en la estancia, la música comenzó y la fiesta se prendio enseguida, hasta Allysa bailaba ya con Frankie feliz, Jean Carlo solo sonreía de la puntada que se nos había ocurrido, los chicos se ofrecían a bailarle a mi papi pero el prefirió mantenerse al margen, Holt se hizo cargo del ambiente y como sabran el si sabe de fiestas!

\o/ eh eh eh! Fiestaaaa yujuuuuuuuuuu

Poseidon se acerco al sacerdote

-te gustaría ir a otra habitación a hablar?

-no…de hecho, me parece genial la idea de festejar esta noche-se quito el abrigo que traía y lo puso en la sala, Ram se acerco a darle una cerveza y se unio a nosotros, papá tomo a su bebe diciendo

-es mejor llevarte arriba señorita, este ambiente no es para ti-le beso y llevo a mi hermanita a dormir mientras nosotros bailábamos felices, crean esto amigos mios, no existe nadie para hacer una fiesta en segundos como nosotros!

Poseidon sonreía al ver a su hijo vestido como stripper. Deuce se acerco a el

-que?-dijo con una amplia sonrisa el griego

-nada cachorro, que haríamos una fortuna si te dedicaras a eso-

-tu crees?

-por un momento me la vendiste que eras un atractivo bailarin

-estabas por golpearme dad-

-hey, nadie se mete con mi propiedad, o no harias lo mismo con leona?-

-sabes que le rompería la cara a aquel que deseara tocarla

-esa es la actitud-choco bebidas con su hijo aunque Deuce estaba tomando limonada

-todo bien con Jean Carlo?-pregunto

Poseidon suspiro

-no del todo, dime…ya no podemos detener las fotos que mandamos al Vaticano?

-me temo que no

-que mal

-paso algo?

-solo Fere siendo una mierda en Armani-

-de verdad?-pregunto el griego preocupado

-nunca se le va a quitar-

-Dad…acaso metimos a Jean Carlo en un lio?

-no cachorro, el sabia de lo que ocasionábamos, descuida, arreglare esto personalmente…no te preocupes-

En eso Cleo se acerco a ellos

-me prestas al guapo stripper?-dijo besando a su novio

-todo tuyo-dijo Poseidon sonriendo

-hablamos luego?-pregunto Deuce

-claro, diviertete

Ambos fueron a bailar cuando Papá llegaba también a su lado

-le pedi a Jarvis que cuidara a la niña-

-de acuerdo-el dios acariciaba el cabello del conde despacio-escucha…tengo algo que decirte

-claro, que pasa?

-ven conmigo-le pidió tomándole la mano, todos estábamos de lo mas divertidos en la fiesta que nadie los molesto, en el camino, vio los lentes de Deuce y su gorra de policía, los tomo con el y subio con mi papá a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, Al sonreía

-que estas planeando?

Poseidon se coloco la gorra de Policia, los lentes,y se desabotonaba la camisa de mezclilla, volteando en actitud sexy XDD

-sabes, es tradición también, que la novia, duerma con el stripper mas guapo en su despedida de soltera

Mi vampirito rio

-de verdad?

-asi es-

-y tu…eres ese stripper?-

Por respuesta, el dios del mar, tomo un control que estaba en la comoda, encendio el equipo de sonido y puso música provocativa, comenzando a bailar despacio

-llamame…el sexy Tony

Al se recostaba en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo

-wow…linda vista…asi que…tengo mi propio stripper en mi habitación?

-cariño, tu querias una fiesta de despedida de soltero…me llamaron y aquí me tiene… para bailarle solo a usted señor conde

-me asignaron al mas atractivo, esta fiesta me gusta….pero…y nuestro acuerdo?

-le recuerdo que su marido no esta en el cuarto, yo soy solo un guapo bailarin

-vaya vaya…asi que debo engañar a mi prometido…contigo?-

-usted puede hacer conmigo lo que desee, ya me pagaron y debo entretener a la novia…que dice?

Por respuesta, Al se levanto, tomo el sombrero de policía, se lo coloco y besando a su esposo dijo en un susurro

-totalmente de acuerdo, ya mañana cumpliremos el acuerdo, te amo

-y yo a ti-sonrio el dios en las redes ya de su marido

Ok! Nosotros los dejamos a solas que nada tiene que estar viendo lo que ellos hacen! :l curiosas!

Al dia siguiente, nos habíamos quedado en la casa de ellos, super cansados de bailar y brincotear, los mas jóvenes sin beber una sola gota de alcohol pero los mayores si traían una tremenda reseca,que se quedaron tirados en la sala de la mansión mientras que los chicos se había quedado con Deuce en su habitación y las chicas y las mamas, en la mia,y en la de invitados, papá bajaba con Allysa en brazos

-mira nada mas cuanto borracho-rio el de sus amigos

-por favor Al-pedia Viktor-no hables tan fuerte

-me retumba la cabeza-decia Ram con fastidio con medio cuerpo en la alfombra y los pies arriba de una silla

-son ustedes un desastre-les regaño Al-

-fue una gran fiesta-dijo Hades incorporándose-en donde se metieron?

-tuvimos la nuestra aparte-contesto con picardía Al besando a su bebita-y mucho mas sexy

-estabamos aquí abajo!-respondio Viktor al momento-que no podían contenerse?-

-no realmente, asi que si me disculpan, ire a pedir café para todos-

-gracias-dijeron los hombres y mi papi al pasar, pateo al faraón

-oye!

-ups. Perdón-dijo sonriendo

Al entrar a la cocina, miro que afuera estaba Jean Carlo sentado,parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, y colgó bastante decepcionado,mi padre pidió el desayuno para todos y salio con Allysa

-mira quien esta aquí cariño-le dijo a la bebe

Jean Carlo sonrio

-hola preciosa…eres mas bella en las mañanas-le tomo el padre una manita

-igual a la mamá…malas noticias?-señalo el iphone con la mirada

-algo asi…era la santa sede….me mandara mis papeles de retiro…debo dejar la iglesia mañana mismo

-lo lamento-dijo Al con pesar

-descuida…eso es lo que deseaba-

-porque no vas a Italia y lo arreglas?

El negó

-mis sentimientos ya no son los de un sacerdote dedicado enteramente al servicio de Dios, han cambiado y yo no debo ser tan egoísta, habrá alguien que haga mejor las cosas en mi lugar-

-no digas tonterías, tu eres un grandioso sacerdote

-ya no…deje que mis instintos me dominaran, primero con Danielle y luego con Fere, ya no soy digno de llevar las embestiduras-

Poseidon llegaba a lado de su familia en ese momento abrazandolos, Jean Carlo suspiro

- es lo mejor-

-olvidalo, pienso ir al Vaticano y explicar que fue culpa mia-dijo el dios

-no amigo-le pidió el gascon-soy culpable por creer en Alberto…de todas formas, pensaba abandonar la iglesia

-pero

-pero…ahora tu tienes cosas mas importantes en que pensar, su boda es este sábado y deben disfrutarla al máximo…no se preocupen por mi de acuerdo?-

Jean les sonrio y entro de nuevo a la casa dejando a ambos mirándose preocupados

El viernes llego rapidísimo, Clawdeen había trabajado a marchas forzadas para terminar el vestido de Cleo que había quedado como un sueño, la chica había gritado de alegría al verlo , se veia preciosa en el!

No es justo! Yo con el mio parecía la hermana darky de alicia en el país de las maravillas ._.

Papá y Poseidon habían cumplido su trato y tenían 3 dias sin nada de nada XD y ustedes saben que eso era demasiado para el hot del dios del mar y porque no decirlo, de mi padre que también es un caliente de lo peor!

Asi que trataban de pasar su tiempo, leyendo, viendo películas, haciendo crucigramas que pensar en lo extremadamente urgidos que estaban sin el otro

_**Hola a todos , buenas tardes,aquí dejándoles ya, el nuevo capitulo. **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, en verdad me encanta leer sus comentarios tan lindos que me dejan y es un placer para mi, escribir para ustedes**_

_**Hola Angel,si tengo intención de escribir algo de los RD, en donde ellos relaten sus inicios desde niños, y por supuesto que Fere y jean serian los protagonistas y en cuestión de capítulos, te dire que aun lo estoy escribiendo ._. no se cuantos sean en total XD gracias y un beso**_

_**Yo se que quieren matar a Fere ( aunque es muy normal ya que es un desgraciado :p ) ya veremos mas adelante si se trato de un plan o no**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, los quiero mucho, un beso**_

_**Rey kOn **_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon buscaba a mi papá que estaba en el jardín con Allysa quien jugaba con sus sonajas en su carrito, era un esplendido dia

-cariño-

-dime-respondio Al

-se que tenemos nuestro acuerdo

-oh si-contesto el conde como diciendo: -_- maldito acuerdo!-

-pero estaba pensando….que si nos peleamos…tendríamos que tener nuestro…momento passion de reconciliación, no es asi?-

-muy buena idea!-respondio enseguida papá-asi que…que rayos quieres, idiota?

-decirte que te odio, bobote-dijo Poseidon cruzándose de brazos

-ya esta, estamos peleados-contesto Al levantándose enseguida e iba a irse con su marido cuando recordó-espera..no podemos irnos…quien cuidara de Allysa?

-dejemosla aquí!-dijo Poseidon urgidisimo-

-por supuesto que no! Comenzara a llorar y me sentiré culpable y tu sabes que no lo disfrutare

El dios lo vio con cara de : come on! Y Al solo rodo los ojos

-ok, si lo disfruto pero me ganara la culpa. Lo lamento cariño, no voy a dejar a mi niña sola-

-ok-dijo su esposo resignado-quedemonos con pelona- a la cual saco del carrito y le beso repetidas veces-tu padre te adora demasiado, lo sabias princesa?

Allysa sonreía feliz babeando a su papi

-hablaste al Vaticano?-pregunto el conde

-si

-y?

-tecnicamente me mandaron mas lejos que a China con palabras educadas-

-genial…creo que lo metimos en problemas

-no pienso dejar las cosas asi, despues de la boda, iremos a Italia,tengo que arreglar eso-

-sera un viaje de bodas?-sonrio Al

-si y con pelona y Dean incluidos., que dices?-

-nada mas perfecto-

-por cierto, le rente el departamento a Jean

-ok-

- hoy mismo desocupaba la iglesia y le ofreci mi penthouse, esta noche dormiré yo ahí

-como?-pregunto papá preocupado-que dijiste?

-dije que…dormiré en mi departamento

-porque?

-cariño, es la tradición, no podemos vernos hasta mañana

-pero…no he dormido sin ti en muchos meses!-

-lo se amor, yo también te extrañare pero no quiero que tengamos mala suerte en nuestra boda, quiero que todo sea absolutamente perfecto para ambos, no se tu , pero yo ya no me pienso volver a casar con nadie mas y quiero que esta vez, sea para siempre-

Mi papi suspiro resignado dejándose abrazar por su marido

-lo se amor…y también para mi sera la ultima vez que me case, es solo….

-te prometo que te llamare temprano y te estare esperando en el hotel lo mas temprano posible, de acuerdo?

Al sonrio

-de acuerdo.

Al dia siguiente, todo era un caos! Habíamos decidido ir a casa de papá a arreglarnos todas, además de que era la mansión mas cercana al hotel, no queríamos que mi vampirito tuviera un ataque de nervios antes de la ceremonia, las peinadoras y maquillistas llegaron temprano y mis amigas estábamos todas en bata corriendo por toda la casa, mamá y Nefertari también estaban ahí

-Al necesitas ayuda con algo?-preguntaba la bella faraona al ver a mi padre salir de su habitación con cara de dormido

-no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche-dijo somnoliento

-nervios?

-no, no tenia a mi marido conmigo, eso me hizo falta…

-ah vamos-sonreia mamá-no seas nena

-vete al diablo-le regañaba el-

-mirame a mi! Yo siempre podia dormir sin mi marido a mi lado, espera…ese eras tu-

-Ine…hoy no quiero oir tus bromas, estoy extremadamente nervioso como para soportarlas-

-ah vamos querido, lo lamento-le abrazo ella-todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que disfrutar este dia

-yo ya quiero que llegue la noche, creeme la fiesta es lo de menos

-eres un caliente!

En eso, Allysa lloraba desde su cuarto

-papá!-grite yo- es la niña

El llego en unos segundos con mi hermanita que estaba inconsolable

-hey, hey, que pasa hermosa?-la levantaba besándola-tuviste malos sueños?

La bebita hacia pucheritos tallándose un ojito

-que pasa preciosa? Te sientes mal?-su madre le toco la frente-genial , tienes fiebre

Allysa por respuesta, estornudo varias veces

-no es posible, estas resfriada, vamos linda, llamemos a papá-

Poseidon había pasado la noche en su antiguo penthouse con Deuce y Jean Carlo, como Hades vivía abajo, habían estado platicando gran parte de la noche y ayudando al ex sacerdote a mudarse, el dios del mar aun estaba dormido cuando su iphone sono

-si?-pregunto aun adormilado

-Allysa tiene fiebre

-como?-dijo levantándose el dios preocupado-que tiene?

-parece que se resfrio

-amor…es mitad vampiro y semi diosa…como es posible?

-no lo se, creo que aun es muy pequeñita para no enfermarse

La bebita pegaba el grito

-ya preciosa,no llores…no se siente bien

-quieres que cancelemos todo? Que vaya para alla?

-no…aun no…le dare algun remedio y vere como va sintiéndose-

-Al….la niña es mas importante que una fiesta

-lo se amor...pero es nuestra boda…además, todos están ya arreglándose-

-tan temprano?-dijo Poseidon mirando su rolex-

D: los hombres no saben de lo que una tiene que hacer para ser bella!

-las chicas están ya embarradas con cremas en todo el cuerpo-sonrio papá-solo es un resfriado, vere que puedo darle, yo te aviso si empeora

Allysa volvia a llorar con mas sentimiento

-pasamela-le pidió el dios

Mi vampirito le ponía el iphone a la bebita en su oído

-es papá, hablale

ALlysa hizo un pucherito adorable

-hola pelona, como amaneciste?

La niña pego el grito como diciendo: en donde estas? :´(

-porque lloras? vamos linda, no preocupes mas a mami de acuerdo?

La nena se quedaba muy atenta al oir a su papito

-oye, no dormi en casa porque no pude pero todo esta bien,de verdad, Te voy a ver a ti a mamá y a Dean, en un rato mas , los amo mucho ,no te asustes princesa, hoy mami y yo nos casamos para no separarnos nunca

Allysa se fue calmando poco a poco y ya palmeaba el teléfono feliz

-te adoro pelona, quiero verte muy bella en unas horas-

Mi hermanita balbuceo a su papá y Al sonreía

-ya se calmo, parece que te extraña

-lose y yo los extrañe a ustedes, demasiado, ya no puedo vivir sin tenerlos Al-

-ni nosotros a ti, te amo amor, si pasa algo mas, te llamo , pero creo que ya se calmo-

-eso espero…te amo…te estare esperando-

-ah si? Y como te reconoceré?-

-sere el chico guapo, con flores en la solapa que estará frente al juez

-gran descripción…ahí estare…te adoro Poseidon-

-y yo te adoro a ti, amor-

Allysa sonreía ya a mi papi quien abrazo a su nena

-quieres dormir un rato con mamá, cariño?-mi hermanita estaba de lo mas feliz que acepto tener una siesta a su lado

En cuanto se acercaba mas la hora, mas nerviosas estábamos, peinados, maquillaje, perfumes ,laca, todo era un continuo ir y venir

-alguien ha visto mi zapato?en donde esta mi zapato?-gritaba yo por toda la casa corriendo-no puedo creerlo, si es una broma es de pésimo gusto!

Mamá sonreía al verme como loca, toco en la habitación de papá y este le permitio la entrada, Allysa ya estaba arreglada en la cama, tenia una linda corona de florecitas, jugaba muy tranquila con su pato mientras mi mami veia a papá extremadamente guapo colocarse su saco, iba de Armani, la camisa era azul oscura, que lo hacia verse super varonil, ustedes saben que mi padre es un hombre muy atractivo pues esta vez, exageraba!que su ex esposa lo hizo notar

-wow Al….que increíble te ves

-really?-pregunto el acomodándose las mangas de la camisa-

-cielos, te ves super!

-gracias-sonrio el conde

-porque tan serio?

Papá suspiro

-porque muero de nervios- dijo asustado

-ay por favor!

-te lo juro, estoy muerto de miedo

-Al…ustedes ya están casados-

-lo se

-asi que no puede arrepentirse de volver a casarse contigo-

-en verdad lo crees?-le pregunto esperanzando

-cariño, es su tercera boda…es la vencida, esta vez es para siempre y lo sabes –

-si..eso creo…

-ok ahora, dime, tienes algo nuevo contigo?

-el traje

-algo viejo?-

-Como crees!-

-es la tradición-

-no tengo nada

-espera

Mamá fue hacia los cajones y saco un pañuelo

-ten, ponlo en tu bolsillo, sera lo viejo

-esto es raro- dijo Al con una mueca

-algo azul?

-los ojos de Allysa-sonrio orgulloso-

-bien, solo falta…-mi madre se quitaba una esclava que siempre solia usar, que pertenecia a su propia progenitora-usa esto

-pero…

-usalo, es para la buena suerte,en la nuestra nadie nos presto nada y ya ves como terminamos,quiero saber que esta vez, sera para siempre

Mi padre suspiro besando su mano

-gracias preciosa, y gracias por estar aquí

-no estaría en ningun otro sitio-sonrio ella

Horas mas tarde, íbamos ya rumbo al hotel, mi padre creo que nos obligo a todas a entrar a la camioneta porque no nos decidíamos a salir

(pd mi zapato estaba en el baño, no me pregunten como llego ahí ._.)

_**Paciencia paciencia! Dejen que el fic les vaya relatando todo :***_

_**Les mando un besote**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	9. Chapter 9

Estaciono en al aparcamiento que estaba designado para el, y en la entrada, estaba ya esperándolo el novio

Que se veia sumamente guapísimo!

El traje era parecido al de mi padre, Armani también de pies a cabeza, con unas bellisimas flores en el ojal del saco, su camisa era de otra tonalidad de azul, que lo hacían verse, 100% comible, Al sonrio al verlo y se acerco a el, dejándonos en la camioneta

-todo bien?-le pregunto Poseidon mirándolo a los ojos

-ahora ya lo esta-respondio mi padre besándolo intensamente

-hey hey!-les grite-eso deben hacerlo hasta que el juez diga que están casados, y…por dios!

Lo que me hizo decir eso, fue la visión de cierto griego que venia por su novia, si los novios se veian guapos, Deuce se veia

GRRRRRRRRRRR! Papasoteeeeeeeeeeeeee! O.o

Absolutamente divino, la camisa del chico era color azul cielo y le quedaba increíble, llego hacia la camioneta por su chica, Cleo le sonrio y el la ayudo a salir de la unidad

-te ves preciosa-dijo admirado de la belleza de su novia

-te gusta?-pregunto ella dándose una vuelta

-por el Olimpo-dijo el comiéndosela con la vista-ya quiero que los invitados se vayan!

Cleo volteo a ver a Clawdeen guiñándole un ojo como diciéndole: buen trabajo! Y mi cuñis le regreso el gesto

Mamá llevaba a Allysa, Vlady se había quedado en casa con su niñera ya que preferimos dejarlo tranquilito dormido, la pequeñita sonrio feliz al ver a su papito al fin

-creo que esto es tuyo-se la paso al dios del mar que beso a su nena

-hola Pelona! Te ves preciosa-

-queria sorprender a papá-dijo Al acomodándole su vestidito-estaba ansiosa por verte

-y yo a ella, bien…nos vamos?

-vayan, nosotras llevaremos las cosas del auto

-gracias-nos contesto mi padre feliz, Poseidon tomo su mano preguntándole:

-lo hacemos? Nos casamos ya?

-por supuesto!-respondio dichoso el conde y con su nena en brazos fueron rumbo al salón

-esta rodeado de fotógrafos-nos advirtio Deuce-asi que arréglense lo mejor posible

-por dios!-dije nerviosa-me veo bien?

-te ves divina-me contesto mamá tomando mi mano

En efecto, en cuanto llegamos al hall del ultimo piso, estaban ya los fotógrafos de las diferentes revistas de todo el mundo cubriendo la nota, Poseidon sonreía feliz agradeciendo su presencia con su esposo de la mano y en sus brazos a Allysa quien parecía conocer ya el poder de su belleza que no dejaba de sonreírle a la prensa y ellos la adoraron, saludaba con su manita e hizo las delicias de todos,nos fotografiaron al entrar al salón, era exquisitamente hermoso, estaba rodeado de paredes que tenían incrustadas enormes peceras con miles de pecesillos de todo tipo, los invitados estaban fascinados por el lugar, no dejaban de tomar fotos a los hermosos pisos y columnas de mármol que rodeaban el salon, estaba totalmente lleno, Cleo fue la segunda mas fotografiada de la noche, le preguntaban el nombre de la diseñadora de su modelo y ella tomaba la mano de Clawdeen dándole todo el crédito, mi cuñis también se veia bastante linda, ya nuestros amigos estaban ahí, Papá y Poseidon atendían a la prensa internacional que deseaban saber mas de esta poderosa unión, nosotras fuimos a nuestras mesas, Jeremy estaba ya ahí esperando a mi mamá y Clawd estaba a lado nuestro, el juez esperaba ya a los novios que se encontraban aun afuera con los reporteros, Jean Carlo se veia muy guapo en su mesa y con su boutoniiere en la solapa, Brian Duvallon estaba ahí a su lado al igual que Greg Harper, los perros de Reserva habían sido invitados, todos habían confirmando menos el amargado de Daniel, aun faltaban por llegar pero la prensa los detenia para fotografiarlos por eso hacían mas lenta la llegada a sus mesas

-que bonito lugar eh!-decia Brian asombrado-

-si…el dios parece que se tomo en serio su boda-secundo Greg

-era obvio, esta enamorado-respondio el gascon con melancolía

-va a venir Fere?-pregunto Brian

El ex sacerdote prefirió no contestar

-te dicen el discreto, verdad?-le regaño el otro

-solo quiero saber!

-no…no vendrá, y que me dices de ti? …pensé que traerías a Alexis-cuestiono su amigo

El rubio suspiro volteando la mirada

-no nos hablamos desde hace mucho

-tu como siempre echando a perder tus relaciones

-es mejor que este alejado de mi

-y también tu hijo?

Brian bajo la vista con pesar

-nunca sere un buen padre….Kevin estará mejor con su madre-

-eres un dramático-

Los De Nile estaban ya en su mesa, Nefera increíblemente había llegado justo a tiempo esa mañana para estar en la boda, aunque no era muy apegada a nosotros, el saber que estaría la prensa internacional, la hacia venir exprofeso a la fiesta

-odio que haya tanta gente-decia con desden

-Neffy, compórtate-le pidió la faraona-

-es que en serio mamá! Porque dejan entrar a …

En eso, la chica afortunadamente se callo y dijo un muy sorprendido

-no puede ser!

-que?-preguntamos todos mirándola

Ella solo señalo a la entrada

Antony MacCann venia entrando con un hermosísimo chico de la mano, tenia un rostro muy angelical, ojos color violeta y cabellos castaños que le rozaban los hombros, parecía sacado de un cuadro angelical , se parecía en extremo a Fere pero mas joven y amable.

-es Dannyel Rhys!-

-quien?-pregunto Lagoona

-que incultas son! Es el modelo mas famoso que ha pisado una pasarela! Los diseñadores se peleaban por que el modelara sus colecciones, jamas ha habido otro como el-

-ahora es Danyel MacCann-interrumpio Thad-se caso con el capo de la mafia italiana, y perro de Reserva y dejo de modelar por pedido de su esposo-

-que suerte!-dijo Nefera suspirando

-niña!-le regaño su padre-como "que suerte?"

-ay papi, imagínate que un hombre como ese, asi de guapo me sacara de trabajar! Yo seria feliz

-cariño, tu jamas has trabajado en tu vida-reclamo el faraón haciéndonos reir

Mac llegaba con sus compañeros a su mesa

-y mademoiselle?-pregunto abriendo la silla para su esposo

-no le eches sal a la herida-sonrio Greg mirando a Jean Carlo-

-solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez, felicidades gascon, la cagaste-

-gracias Mac, que bueno que pudiste venir, Danny, como siempre un placer verte

-gracias que te hizo mi hermano ahora?-pregunto el chico con una voz muy fina

-nada, no te preocupes

-amorsito-le abrazo el italiano al chico- creo que Jean Carlo ya no sera tu cuñadito-

-alguna vez pensaste que lo serias?-pregunto Greg con burla, parecía que disfrutaba de la ruptura del gascon con su jefe

-enfoquemos a lo que venimos, de acuerdo? Ya no deseo hablar de Fere

-ok, no hablaremos de la señorita

-este lugar es hermoso-dijo el esposo del italiano admirándolo todo

-Poseidon lo mando hacer como tributo a Al-

-porque no eres asi, Mac?-pregunto Danny a su marido- tu jamas tienes esos detalles conmigo-

-gastas en ropa tres veces mas de lo que costo este lugar, creeme querido, eso también es ser detallista contigo-respondio celoso Anthony de verse apantallado por Poseidon

En eso, un atronador aplauso sono por todo el lugar, los novios al fin entraban con ALlysa en brazos y se dirigían hacia el juez, todos los invitados nos levantamos a vitorearlos y el hostess le paso el micrófono a nuestro jefe

-buenas noches damas y caballeros, mas que invitados, familia que esta noche nos acompaña, es un gran placer tenerlos con nosotros este dia tan especial en que, mi esposo y yo, nos uniremos por tercera vez en una país, que aun , piensa que el amor es tabu y que no esta permitido casarse por la via legal ..pero yo siempre he conseguido lo que deseo, asi que dije…al diablo, este hombre que ven aquí…me enamoro de tal manera que no pude estar un momento sin el, y que lo proclame mio, de todas las maneras posibles, por muchas leyes, pero la mas importante es…bajo mi ley…y le construi esto…en honor a su belleza y a este hermoso regalo que tengo en mis brazos llamado Allysa…la gente nos juzgo y nos odio por amarnos…y todo ese odio…yo decidi…convertirlo en amor, en un amor tan fuerte y poderoso, que ya esta labrado en letras de "leyenda" , por Al…doy mi vida entera, y estoy dispuesto a protegerlo, cuidarlo, desearlo, y amarlo hasta la eternidad, porque…si no querían vernos juntos…era motivo suficiente, para amarlo mucho mas… el que esa persona especial aparezca en tu existencia, es motivo suficiente, para pelear contra el mundo entero y conservarlo junto a ti, grabarte sus risas, mirar su rostro cada mañana, y conocer sus secretos como si fueran propios, por eso esta noche, frente a toda la sociedad, te tomo a ti..Vlad Tepes…como mi legal esposo para toda la vida …te amo …te casas conmigo?

Al sonrio acercándose a el y besándolo apasionadamente le respondio:

-por supuesto que si, te adoro

Y todo mundo aplaudio emocionado

-maldito Poseidon-decia Maddie llorando-siempre nos hace esto

-ya se-decia Heath limpiándose las lagrimas

-mi maquillaje-decia Cleo echándose aire a los ojos para no llorar

Ambos se acercaron al juez, las madrinas hicimos lo mismo, mi papi tenia a su esposo asido de la mano izquierda y a mi me tomo de la derecha, como compartiendo conmigo ese momento tan increíble de su vida y yo estaba mas que orgullosa de el,Allysa inclusive estuvo de lo mas tranquila oyendo todo lo que el juez leia, firmamos de testigos, todos los padrinos. Deuce primero ya que Poseidon le concedio ese honor, el griego estaba muy emocionado por su papá, en cuanto firmo el acta beso a su progenitor diciendo:

-te amo papá, estoy super feliz por ti, te mereces lo mejor

-gracias cariño-sonrio Poseidon dichoso

-alguien mas desea firmar el acta?-pregunto el abogado

-si me permiten hacerlo-interrumpio una potente voz

Todos volteamos hacia la entrada y el Rey de los Vampiros estaba ahí, junto a una bellísima mujer

Debo decir querido publico que todas las mujeres nos quedamos asi

D:

O.O

e.e

ewe

;w;

y demás expresiones porque el hombre se veia…

OH

MY

GOD

Perfecto, iba de traje negro, completamente sexy, el cabello recogido y sus ojos verdes, relucían de forma impresionante, papá y Poseidon se miraron sonriendo y el dios dijo de pronto

-claro que puede! Seria un gran honor

El imponente hombre camino hacia la mesa con la dama que creemos era su esposa, era brutalmente bella, cabellos castaños rojizos, bellísimos ojos de color esmeralda, y sus facciones eran muy finas, le daba un parecido a la hermosa actriz Rachel Weisz, iba sonriendo orgullosa a los novios a los cuales beso primero a mi papi quien le presento a Poseidon

Era la reina de los vampiros

El padre de Deuce le hizo una reverencia educada

-que mujer tan bella-decian los chicos impresionados

-que si no!

-me he enamorado!-

-es preciosa!-

-asi es-decia el griego admirado

-que dijiste?-pregunto Cleo furiosa

El solo sonrio diciendo

-era broma amor! Estamos a mano?

La chica recordó cuando ella le había dicho al Rey que era hermoso que resignada dijo:

-pfff, ok!

Creo que mis interiores se fueron hasta el inframundo cuando el Rey se coloco a lado mio y me sonrio diciéndome: hola

Yo rei como idiota diciendole:

- holis!

._. ya se! Ya se! Pero cuando se tiene un hombre tan impresionantemente guapo, a una se le cae todo!

Hades! Pasame mis chones D:

XD jajajajajajja ok no

Ejem

_**Saludos! Ya dejándoles el chapter**_

_**Descuiden Fere viene en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Un besote**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	10. Chapter 10

Los Reyes firmaron como testigos de honor, y el juez, declaro legal el matrimonio Stark. Papá beso a su esposo intensamente sin esperar que el abogado dijera el: "ya pueden besarse" y todo mundo los vitoreo felices, comenzaron a felicitarlos, yo tome a Allysa para que permitiera a su papá contestar los saludos pero mi hermanita lloro pidiéndole los brazos a Poseidon, parecía que no queria separarse de su papi, el dios volvió a tomar la nena, y aun cuando el primer baile de casados comenzó a sonar, la bebe no quiso separarse de ellos, abrazando a su progenitor con fuerza, parecía que también deseaba compartir el increíble momento con ambos. Acto seguido, Cleo y yo bailamos con Pose y mi papi, fue realmente muy conmovedor, todas las chicas y las damas RAD no quisimos pasar la oportunidad de bailar un momento con estos chicos hermosos, hasta Deuce lo hizo con su papá! que Maddie les tomo una foto aun llorando, la madre del griego es bastante sentimental :p

Aquello fue una mega genial fiesta,el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, los invitados platicaban en super buen plan, la comida fue genial y todo mundo deseaba bailar, todos estaban de lo mas contentos, Allysa se durmió temprano y papá la coloco en su carreola, cerca de su silla en la mesa principal

-papi! Vamos a bailar!-llegue yo feliz-

-eh…ahora voy cosijo-dijo preocupado-deja que se duerma mas profundamente, de acuerdo?

-ok-sonrei yéndome con Clawd, Poseidon llegaba con su esposo

-que pasa amor?

-no puedo dejarla solita-

-ella estará bien, Per esta alla con Hades, no quiere bailar, cosa que me parece raro de mi cuñada porque parece trompo, puedo llevarla con ellos, en verdad me gustaría bailar contigo-

AL sonrio

-de acuerdo….es mi boda y quiero disfrutarla

-bien dicho, eh…aun no termina nuestro acuerdo?-pregunto el dios

-hasta que lleguemos a casa!

-ah vamos Al!-

-aguanta un poco mas, anda, llevala con ellos

Jean Carlo se había quedado en la mesa bastante melancolico, Mac Cann se había cambiado a la de alado que era la que estaba asignada al Rey, con el cual platicaba animadamente junto con Greg, Brian había ido a bailar, y el esposo de Mac se unia a la conversación con la esposa del Rey e Ine, ambas eran muy amigas, cuando en eso, el ex cura noto que un chico muy guapo le sonreía desde el otro lado del salón, el gascon solo sonrio bajando la mirada, era ya un hombre libre y sin ningun compromiso, porque no intentar conocer a alguien mas? quizás Fere estaba con Daniel en LA…porque serle fiel?..iba a levantarse al bar por una copa y pasar a lado del chico guapo para entablar una conversación cuando lo vio entrar

Era Fere

Venia muy atractivo, traje color azul oscuro, con una especie de mascada en el cuello, Jean Carlo no sabia como proceder, había venido solo a la boda? el francés venia hacia la mesa cuando volteo hacia donde estaba el chico que le coqueteaba a el sacerdote y le miro de bastante mala forma que el joven prefirió voltearse, Alberto llego frente a su ex compañero

-un nuevo admirador?-pregunto con desden

Jean prefirió no contestar

Fere suspiro hondamente

-podemos hablar?

-para?

-no pienso conversar contigo frente a todo mundo, acompañame afuera-

-estoy en una boda

-como si se notara tu ausencia! A menos que desees sacar a bailar al chico ese de aquella mesa? Tiene 23 años, es diseñador y trabaja para Souls&Society , deseas saber algo mas?

-como sabias….-dijo el gascon sorprendido

-ya te dije…se todo de ti, ahora, levanta tu trasero gascon y ven conmigo-mando

Jean Carlo resoplo furioso y salio detrás de Fere, ambos salieron de la fiesta hacia el apartado balcón del hotel, las tenues luces invitaban al romance, la bella alberca estaba desierta por el ambiente helado de la noche, el conde se acomodo su mascada, no por frio, si no por coquetería, siempre le gustaba lucir perfecto, se recargo en el barandal y espero a que Jean llegara ante el

-que pasa?-pregunto

-porque estas tan molesto?

-aun lo preguntas?

-honestamente si

El gascon sonrio enojado

-eres increíble!-

-gracias!-respondio con ironia el conde

-y no de buena manera

-eres rudo conmigo querido mio

-que es lo que deseas?

-pedirte una disculpa

Creo que al pobre ex sacerdote le dio una embolia al oírlo

-como?

-lo que oiste…quiero disculparme por la forma en como me porte en esa iglesia tan fea que tenias

Aun oyéndolo de nuevo no se lo creía, que hizo una mueca incrédula

-pense…

-creo que debi entender lo que intentaste hacer al dejarme fuera del escandalo y en cierta forma te lo agradezco, no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupe por mi

-yo siempre lo he hecho-dijo Jean Carlo sincero

-lo se y siempre te odie por eso, porque era precisamente por esa razón por la que me enamorabas…no merezco que alguien como tu me ame, tu alma es tan pura , tan heroica y la mia…esta tan dañada..

-pues…lamento que pienses asi porque siempre te he amado

Fere clavo su mirada en la de su amigo

-y yo a ti-dijo sincero

-entonces? Porque siempre tratas de separarnos? Todo el tiempo prefieres alejarte y nunca hemos podido…

Pero el conde no lo dejo terminar, lo jalo hacia si, dándole un mega intenso beso, que solo rompieron por falta de aire ,el gascon solo cerro los ojos y lo abrazo con propiedad.

-no quiero que te alejes mas de mi-susurro el francés mirándolo-quiero que te quedes conmigo, esta vez para siempre, que despiertes a mi lado cada dia de mi maldita vida…y que solo seas tu…mi única parte humana…si…lo acepto, fue una venganza al principio, queria que sufrieras…pero también me aterro el perderte…como ahora…no quiero que te vayas mas…me rindo ante ti...estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y…siempre lo he estado-

Jean solo lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra, el conde acariciaba su cabello con ternura sin dejar de mirarlo.

-promete que esta vez….no habrá nadie que nos separe…ni iglesias, ni mujeres…ni hijos ni nadie mas-

-Fere…aunque siempre hayan existido miles de personas alrededor…he vuelto a ti…porque eres tu…siempre has sido tu,a quien yo he amado

Alberto sonrio de una manera distinta, la única sonrisa sincera que el había mostrado a una sola persona y esa, ahora estaba frente a el

-volveras conmigo a LA?

Jean asintió

-por supuesto

-soy una persona difícil

-lo se

-en ocasiones me odiaras

-yo te amare mas

-querras deshacerte de mi

-pensare mil veces lo mucho que deseo quedarme a tu lado-

-quizas en la batalla, no comprendas mis acciones y me juzgaras por ello-

-entonces trataremos de hablarlo en la cama, cuando te haga el amor-

El francés sonrio con dulzura a su chico y volvió a besar a su pareja con intensidad, sintió como las manos del gascon se posaban debajo de su espalda acariciándolo con sensualidad, el saco su iphone y sin dejar de besarlo, tomo una foto de ambos, el ex sacerdote se extraño, Fere sonreía con malicia mandándola por mail

-eso es…

-la prueba para el Vaticano-respondio el conde

-pero…ellos tienen..

-tus fotos con ese twinky? Olvídalo cariño mio, las intercepte, jamas llegaron a la santa sede

Jean estaba mega extrañado

-entonces…si no llegaron…como es que…

-porque yo fui a pedir que te dejaran libre o si no, matábamos al Papa este fin de semana-dijo como si nada

Creo que le dio otra embolia al ex padre

-que cosa?

-descuida, aceptaron de inmediato, creo que prefirieron perderte a ti que a su santo Padre-

-Fere!-

-que?-dijo como si nada-problemas drásticos requieren soluciones drásticas-

-pero…

-pero nada amor, estas libre de ellos y ahora eres solo mio

Jean Carlo sonreía al escuchar la forma de actuar de su líder, lo había extrañado en extremo, creo que en su interior, le encantaba esa forma tan cretina de ser.

Todos tenemos una parte malvada en nuestro interior

Dentro la fiesta estaba de lo mejor, el ambiente ni se diga, Al buscaba a su esposo que estaba platicando con unos socios

-vienes conmigo?-le susurro al oído

-claro-dijo tomando su mano, ambos se disculparon y siguió a su marido-a donde vamos amorsito?

-tu sígueme-pidio papá saliendo del salón y tomando el elevador

-no me digas que ya termino el acuerdo?-pregunto entusiasmado

Al por respuesta lo beso apasionadamente en cuanto cerro la puerta del ascensor, mi padrastro tiene encendido automatico y ya las cosas comenzaban a ponerse candentes cuando el conde le detuvo

-aun no…espera a llegar a casa

-pero amor!-dijo el Dios como niño caprichoso

-un poco mas, creeme cielo, estoy igual o peor que tu, pero te prometo que sera increíble-

-ya se cariño pero me va a dar algo!

Mi papi rio al oir al pobre de su marido, el ascensor se abrió y salieron a la azoteo superior del edificio, Poseidon se veia algo extrañado

Integra Hellsing estaba ahí, debajo de ella, el poderoso símbolo que sellaba los poderes de su esposo, papá se coloco a lado de su master

-que pasa?-pregunto el dios extrañado

Mamá sonrio adelantándose

-Poseidon, tu, como dios, tienes 4 debilidades cierto

El padre de Deuce asintió levemente

-pero te falta una cuarta unión con tu esposo

-y cual es?

Mamá alzo su mano derecha apareciendo el sello de su organización

-quiero concederte…el sello de Hellsing,…con el cual, libero a Al de mi mandato

Poseidon estaba mega asombrado

-estas segura de esto?-dijo algo aturdido

-si…cuando sus poderes se descontrolaron, a la única persona que el volvió,…fue a ti, en la pelea contra la Talamasca, tu lo trajiste de nuevo de su posesión, el amor lo hace reaccionar y se que no existe nadie mejor para dominar sus poderes que tu

Poseidon volteo a ver a papá

-estas de acuerdo?

El asintió

-yo se lo pedi

Su esposo sonrio feliz

-en ese caso…acepto tal honor

Mi mami comenzó a recitar las palabras para traspasar el sello a la mano de el dios, un extraño remolino comenzó a rodear a mi padre, el símbolo comenzó a brillar bajo sus pies, Poseidon miraba todo atentamente, Ine proseguia el ritual hasta que un fogonazo de intensa luz, paso de su mano a la de la deidad que la recibió al momento, formándose el sello en su diestra

El cuerpo de Al comenzó a tener una tonalidad dorada, en cuanto paso de Ine a Poseidon, aceptando ya su puesto como esposo de un dios, el también se había trasformado en uno, dándole la inmortalidad y el titulo de Rey de los Mares que compartia con su marido, en cuanto el cambio se dio en su cuerpo, volvió a ser el mismo,mas sonreía abiertamente

-te sientes bien?-pregunto el papá de Deuce

El conde le abrazo con fuerza besándolo

-al fin soy libre! Gracias mi amor-pedia en extremo feliz-sabes cuantos siglos llevaba atado a ellos?

-ahora lo estas conmigo

-y eso es lo mejor de todo!te amo Poseidon, te amo!-

-ni idea tienes de cuanto yo te amo a ti-le dijo con ternura su esposo besándolo con pasión

Mamá bajo la mirada sonriendo y los dejo a solas, ya no había nada que la detuviera ahí.

En la fiesta, nadie había notado la ausencia de los novios, nosotros seguíamos en lo nuestro, bailando y disfrutando del ambiente, Fere llego sentándose a lado del Rey

-tenemos que hablar

-ay no!-dijo el soberano con fastidio

-porque siempre haces eso cada que te hablo?-dijo ofendido Fere

-porque crees?-

-pues te aguantas monarca mio porque quiero pedirte un mega favor-

-de cuanto?

-no es dinero-

-entonces?

-estare fuera una semana…de…vacaciones

-tu?-dijo extrañado el Rey mirándolo-jamas tomas descansos

-esta vez es muy necesario que lo haga, es por mi salud-

-en verdad?-sonrio-que tienes?

-un novio y deseo pasar con el la semana entera alejados de todos, asi que te aviso para que no me estes buscando

-yo jamas te busco

-por si lo haces

-Jean Carlo al fin cayo?-pregunto con cierta burla el soberano

-sabes Steve, de todos espero comentarios sarcásticos menos de ti, si, ya estamos juntos, esa es la manera correcta de decirlo, lo sabias?-

-ok, de acuerdo, no los llamare en..

En eso, el Rey escucho algo atentamente al igual que sus perros, algo muy parecido a un aullido lejano

-escuchaste?-pregunto Fere seriamente

-por supuesto que lo escuche-dijo levantándose al igual que sus guardianes que hicieron lo mismo, el soberano se acerco a su esposa hablándole por lo bajo

-Alice…quedate aquí-

-que pasa?-pregunto la hermosa mujer-

-nada…solo, ire a revisar algo, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo…cuídate-

El rey sonrio asintiendo y besándola, su esposa sabia que algo estaba mal, su marido jamas se alejaba de su lado a menos que algo estuviese peligrándola.

Los perros de inmediato salieron detrás de su Soberano, Thad codeo a Deuce que también siguió a los hombres con la mirada.

-vamos tras de ellos-dijo el griego

Mi primo se paro junto con Clawd siguiendo a los vampiros que salían al balcón del hotel tratando de escudriñar en la noche

-eso fue el aullido de un Hybrid-dijo Mac Cann amartillando sus armas, los Hybrids eran los hijos de un vampiro con un hombre lobo, eran mortales cuando su poder se descontrolaba.

-y fue muy cerca-dijo Jean Carlo

-sabran que esta usted aquí?-pregunto Brian algo despeinado por tanto baile-

EL Rey trataba de escudriñar la noche agudizando su oído tratando de nuevo de escuchar a su enemigo

-no lo creo-

-pense que ya no había ninguna escoria de esas!-dijo Fere con cierto asco-

-las uniones entre vampiros y hombres lobo desde hace años que no se realizan-le contesto su compañero- y no sabia que había Hybrids en Salem, los últimos que existieron estuvieron a punto de extinguir a los vampiros de Oriente-

-creo que esta ciudad tiene mas secretos de lo que aparenta-dijo el Rey cruzándose de brazos-debemos mantenerla vigilada,algo me dice que desean volver a tener una comunidad peligrosa, creo que ya han detectado un nuevo Hybrid en el futuro

Clawd y Thad se miraron unos a otros muy seriamente, con Deuce entre ellos, estaban escondidos escuchando la conversación, y mi primo recordaba que le había pedido a Clawdeen casarse con ella…acaso su unión iba a dar por fruto a algo tan peligroso?

Mi papi y Poseidon habían vuelto ya a la fiesta, mas enamorados que nunca y Al le había entregado el ramo que Nefertari le había dado anteriormente a Cleo, proclamando que seria la siguiente en casarse, ella estaba de lo mas feliz, busco a su novio y no lo vio por ningun lado

-y Deucey?-pregunto nuestra amiga a Clawdeen

-alla viene-sonrio mi cuñis

El chico venia corriendo hacia su novia

-mira amor!-decia feliz-me toco el ramo

Deuce la beso intensamente

-somos los siguientes tesoro, tienes mi palabra-

Al se acerco a su nena que seguía en el quinto sueño, Hades y Per habían pasado el rato como dos adolescentes cachondos dándose besitos y arrumacos

-porque no bailan?-pregunto Poseidon-

-porque no puedo-sonrio Per con orgullo

-y eso?-cuestiono mi papá

-porque …hermanito, vas a volver a ser tio…mi bella mujer esta embarazada-anuncio Hades feliz

-hey!que bien-le felicitaron ambos-al fin pudiste hacerlo de nuevo, ese es mi hermano!-dijo Poseidon con ironia

-y esta vez, prometi cuidarme al máximo-secundo Persefone-porque queremos un hermanito para Kat y un primito para Allysa y Dean-

-creo que si seguimos asi, nos llenaremos de bebes muy pronto, una **Next Generation**-sonrio Poseidon abrazando a su esposo entrelazando sus manos en su abdomen-

Lejos de ahí, en los bosques que rodeaban Salem, un par de ojos miraba fijamente hacia el elegante hotel, su vista anormal, detectaban al Rey y a la Reyna de los vampiros, como deseando conocer el sabor de su sangre….

El peligro acecha, pero esta noche, dentro del salón, solo se respiraba amor en el ambiente, aunque los enemigos estén fuera

Gracias por estar con nosotros en esta decima temporada

Soy Draculaura Hellsing

Nos vemos

_**Agradezco enormemente su compañía esta decima temporada **_

_**Mi único objetivo es que ustedes pasen un rato agradable leyendo y dejándose llevar por la imaginación**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este ciclo y nos veremos en el próximo**_

_**Pd. Como ven, en este fic, se dio a conocer un poco mas de la vida de los perros, asi que En los siguientes 20 comentarios, podrán ustedes hacerle una pregunta a Fere, ha sido un personaje que ha sido muy bien recibido y se que tienen muchas dudas y muchas fans que lo aman XD**_

_**Asi que, pregúntenle lo que deseen que el les responderá con mucho gusto**_

_**(si esta de buen humor ._.)**_

_**En cuanto tenga las preguntas subiré la entrevista**_

_**Les mando un caluroso abrazo un beso y mil gracias por leerme**_

_**Rey KoN**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola que tal, aquí su amiga Spectra, dejándoles la entrevista a uno de los vampiros mas increíblemente atractivo que existe,esta frente a mi, con un divino traje**** de Alexander Amosu (valuado en $110 mil dólares) debo decir, que se ve, extremadamente guapo, esos ojos grises que tiene, aunado a esa voz con su acento francés, hacen de el, un delicioso espécimen masculino. **

**Es El jefe de los Perros de Reserva**

**El conde Alberto de la Fere**

**dejaremos que ustedes mismas, sean quienes comiencen a preguntar, listas?**

Alexita chapter 10 . 20h ago

Yo yo yo tengo una pregunta:  
Fere quieres tener un hijo con Jean Carlo?

_**Vaya manera de comenzar una entrevista de manera bastante directa, jummmm déjame pensar que contestarte. Realmente no querida, no es mi deseo gastar mi tiempo en biberones y pañales, no me gustan los niños, jamas me han gustado y todos mis hijos han tenido siempre nanas o los ha cuidado su madre, no soy muy dado a desperdiciar mi vida en cuidar de bebes.**_

Angel la chica de luz chapter 10 . 19h ago

Jajaj super  
.. fere que piensas de la idea de tener hijos con Jean Carlo?  
Como es tu relacion con Danyel?  
Jajajaj  
Que opinion tienes del hijo de Jean Carlo?

_**Tienes un nombre hermoso querida mia, No me entusiasma la idea demasiado, la verdad, no me parece mucho,quisiera disfrutar primero de su compañía, mi relación con Daniel siempre a sido muy buena, o hablas de mi hermano Danny? Porque con el no nos llevamos nada bien, de hecho es mi medio hermano por parte de padre y nunca hemos convivido realmente, el es muy "niñita" Mac Cann lo tiene extremadamente consentido, y en ocasiones se queja de su carácter berrinchudo pero el lo a mal acostumbrado y no soy mucho de que la gente me sobreproteja, cosa que Danny si tiene, el sin Anthony estaría perdido y yo pase muchos años de mi vida sin una pareja estable a mi lado.**_

_**Mi opinión acerca de Jean Burett, es bastante parca, es un buen joven, pertenece a los 12 del Rey y siempre a sido leal, como persona no lo he tratado por ser hijo de Danielle, tiene algo de brujo y no confio en ellos, aunque sea el hijo de Jean.**_

Ilanna Moonis chapter 10 . 19h ago

Preguntas para Fere  
1_¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Jean Carlo?  
2_¿Crees que algún dia te cases con él?  
3_ ¿Crees que en un futuro tengas hijos con Jean Carlo?  
4_¿Más allá de la enemistad que tienes con Danielle ¿,que opinión tienes de ella como persona?  
5_¿Haz conocido algún Hybrid? Te ha perjudicado alguno de alguna forma en particular?  
6_¿Crees que Fere aguantará tu ritmo en la cama? Jajajaj...

_**Lo que mas me gusta de Jean es su personalidad, es muy noble, una alma extraordinariamente leal, honesta, limpia en pocas palabras, creo que es inclusive llamarla epica de algun modo, el ama sin esperar nada a cambio y eso pocas personas lo hacen, tanto asi, que renuncio a un mundo de comodidades para ejercer la profesión de Sacerdote y eso dice mucho de el, Jean tiene todo lo bueno que yo no tengo ni tendre en mi propia existencia.**_

_**Casarme con el? No lo he pensado detenidamente, me gustaría? Si, que suceda? Aun es pronto para saberlo.**_

_**No lo he analizado como posibilidad, mas sin embargo, si nos casaramos creo que una familia seria inminente aunque no me gusten muchos los bebes.**_

_**Danielle fue una mujer extremadamente hábil para jugar su juego y envolver a Jean en el mismo alejándolo de mi, me confie, quizás cual buen misógino que soy, jamas crei que una dama me quitara al amor de mi vida, pero era joven y eso me disculpa, corregi mi error y crei deshacerme de ella, mas como saben, reaparecio en nuestras vidas, eso la hace aun una enemiga de cuidado.**_

_**Si he luchado contra un Hybrid, son demasiado poderosos porque son una mezcla de lobos y vampiros y no se rigen bajo ninguna regla, combinan ambos poderes, y mis perros y yo nos deshicimos de muchos en el pasado, es extraño que haya aparecido uno de nuevo.**_

_**Que si Fere me aguantara el ritmo? Yo soy Fere, querras decir Jean Carlo, y creeme, si lo aguantara.**_

Cerise chapter 10 . 19h ago

Bien mi pregunta es esta:  
Fere: te casarias con Jean Carlo? :)

_**Aun no lo se**_

Pinguy chapter 10 . 18h ago

Fere quieres tener hijos con Jean Carlo?  
Que piensas del hijo de Jean Carlo?

_**No esta en mis planes, y mi opinión creo que ya la di, es un buen joven.**_

italia chapter 10 . 18h ago

Fere:  
1.-primero,por que eres tan sexy,arrogante pero sobre todo tan hermoso :3!  
2.-desde cuando te gusta jean carlo? 

_**Muchas gracias por los halagos, lo hermoso lo saque de parte de mi madre, soy el primer vampiro perfecto nacido de dos hombres,el es, uno de los de nuestra especie, con una belleza tal que pudo enamorar a mi padre que es un bastardo pero poderoso Vampiro, aunque sus infidelidades han sido tantas que nunca han podido estar juntos.**_

_**Y yo siempre ame a Jean Carlo, el era el hijo de los sirvientes del señorio y el solia jugar conmigo desde que eramos niños, creo que desde ahí comencé a admirar su bondad y ternura, yo hacia travesuras y el se echaba la culpa para que no me castigaran, era realmente tonto.**_

Blacky-Yuuki chapter 10 . 18h ago

OMG! Fere te adoro *-* Eres como dicen: Un angel de rostro con un demonio por dentro *O* y bueno recordando el fanfic de los de NG , *si no te lo han dicho, aquí voy de soplona* cuando dijeron "El es el esposo del Tío Fere", y sabiendo que se casaran, aquí va mi (s) pregunta (s) para ti *-* : ¿De donde naciste y de que conoces a Alucard? ¿El hijo que tuviste con Daniel, que sucederá con eso ? Respecto a las empresas , dado que JC es abogado y tu tienes las tuyas y dejaste en claro que eres algo así como un investigador privado y muy desconfiado...¿Crearán una empresa juntos y se lanzaran como potencias o cada uno por su lado? ¿Esa parte sexy, cretina y masoquista que tienes, como dijo JC será aprovechada en la cama, pero en tus otros aspectos de tu vida, temes que JC se moleste como esta vez y se canse de todo? ¿Sabiendo que se casarán en un futuro, cuántos hijos piensan tener? Y la última... ¿Cuánto darías por Jean Carlo ? Eso es todo, un abrazo apapachador, más te vale lo recibas e-é Y mis felicidades y éxitos en su relación ;-; Os adoro *-*

_**Muchas gracias, Naci en Lyon, Francem siempre he conocido a Alucard, el antiguo Rey , me refiero antes de Steve, tenia pleitos eternos con el por ser un rebelde, no se apegaba las reglas y mataba por ordenes de Hellsing, tuvimos muchos encuentros con el pero jamas nos asesinamos, Vlad es una maquina de matar, ahora en esta nueva etapa que tiene, es la muestra perfecta de lo que hacen los hijos, te atan y te vuelves débil, el haría todo por su familia pero también es su mayor debilidad, no es algo que yo desee para mi**_

_**Kayron Grimaud es asunto solamente de su padre, el nunca me ha interesado en lo absoluto, eso solo fue un asunto entre Daniel y yo, el queria un hijo perfecto y yo…se lo di, pero siempre y cuando quedara establecido que yo no me haría cargo de el jamas.**_

_**Jean Carlo es un destacado abogado, el no necesita nada de mis empresas, eso siempre lo he tenido en claro, el jamas tocaria un solo centavo mio, es por eso que se, que saldrá adelante sin mi ayuda y tendrá su propia firma.**_

_**Parte sexy, cretina y masoquista? Querida mia, me has descrito con exactitud**_

_**Creo que todo aquel que ama, teme perder a esa persona especial,Jean me conoce, sabe como soy, no puedo cambiar, si el me acepta como soy, adelante,si no, el puede irse a la hora que desee, el amor no es para atar a nadie, es estar libremente con la persona deseada.**_

_**Quizás solo un hijo.**_

_**Por Jean daría equitativamente lo mismo que el daría por mi.**_

Jennifer chapter 10 . 17h ago

okay mis preguntas son  
Fere como te llevas ahora con Daniel?  
Que te atrajo de Daniel?  
que tiene Daniel que no tiene Jean Carlo? xD  
te casarías con Jean Carlo?  
tendrías un hijo o hija con Jean Carlo?  
que te atrae de Jean Carlo físicamente ? ;)  
cuales son las razones por las cuales amas a Jean Carlo?  
te cae bien Brian? :)  
con quien te llevas mejor de los RD?  
Que piensas acerca de que Jean Carlo sea padrino de Allysa?

_**Me llevo increíblemente bien,Daniel y yo somos muy buenos un hombre muy atractivo, gran conversador y muy seductor, como toda un escorpión que si no te cuidas, te envenena**_

_**Daniel tiene la malicia que a Jean le falta, es directo, no teme herir con palabras o acciones, es por eso que elegi al gascon, porque para que tener a alguien tan parecido a mi? Si podia tener, todo lo que a mi me hacia falta, polos opuestos se atraen**_

_**Si me casaria con el, no soy muy partidario de los hijos pero si se tratara de solo uno….quizas…**_

_**De Jean Carlo me atrae su mirada, su cuerpo, debajo de esos hábitos esconde una bien formada estructura, que pienso hacer mia de todas las maneras posibles. Y creo que las razones para amarlos,equivale a la suma de todas sus virtudes mas sus defectos, por eso se aman a las personas.**_

_**Brian es como el equilibro de los RD, es muy comico cuando quiere, es aquel que saca a relucir una broma en momentos tensos y eso nos ayuda aunque en ocasiones le queramos meter un balazo en la frente por idiota.**_

_**Me llevo bien con todos, pero creo que MacCann y yo somos un poco mas unidos, y obviamente con Jean.**_

_**Allysa es una copia exacta de su madre,es increíble la forma en como esa niña se parece a Alucard, es el epitome de la belleza y se que de grande sera muy poderosa, ahora bien, espero que ese poderío este a favor del Rey y que mejor que Jean sea su padrino, asi podemos vigilarla sin levantar sospechas.**_

Elena chapter 10 . 17h ago

-Fere que sentiste cuando Jean Carlo te beso por primera vez?  
-ya no has vuelto a hablar con Daniel desde que estas con Jean?

_**Creo que sentí, lo que toda persona cuando el amor de su vida le corresponde, es asi de grande, espere mucho ese beso y cuando se dio, creo que es uno de los recuerdos mas preciados que tengo. Y claro que he vuelto a hablar con Daniel, somos amigos, no voy a dejar de lado su amistad por Jean.**_

Italica:Fere que harías si Jean Carlo se enoja contigo e intenta dejarte?

_**Si se enoja, trataría de contentarlo, si intenta dejarme, lo mato.**_

Catalina:Haber Fere:  
Cuantos años tiene Kayron?  
Lo quieres?  
Si tuvieras un hijo con Jean Carlo lo querrías y te comportarias como una buena madre?  
Todavía eres compañero de Daniel? Volviste a ser compañero de Jean Carlo ?

_**Kayron tiene 19 años, no tengo ningun aprecio por el, simplemente porque jamas he convivido con el.**_

_**Si tuviese un hijo con Jean, realmente no he pensado si las cosas fueran algo distintas, quizás si, no lo se, no soy del tipo de buena madre como Al lo es con su bebe, es algo raro para mi, es obvio que lo querria pero eso de criarlo, no lo creo, no es mi estilo.**_

_**Si Daniel y yo aun somos compañeros de armas, pero pronto pienso dejar de serlo para volver a tomar a Jean Carlo como mi pareja. Es un gran guerrero.**_

Maybis:te qedo genial graxias al cielo se arreglaron!  
Fere:  
1) xq tuviste un hijo con otra persona y  
2) xq no qieres qe kayron sepa qe tu eres  
su mamá?  
me encanta tu forma de ser soy tu fan a mi no me caes mal

_**Kayron fue un arreglo entre Daniel y yo, el siempre quiso ser padre y yo estaba realmente aburrido esa temporada, Jean y yo no nos hablábamos, el estaba creo en alguna iglesia de Africa, y estábamos realmente distanciados, Grimaud me ofrecio una carísima propiedad en Rusia a cambio de un hijo y yo termine aceptando, fue divertido procrearlo y en cuanto Steve lo saco de mi, se lo entregue a su padre con la condición de que jamas revelara que yo era su madre porque no iba a darle un solo centavo de mi fortuna, el dinero es mio, todo ha sido construido por mi y no pienso darle nada.**_

_**Gracias, yo también soy mi propio fan.**_

Milo Scrap:  
Fere:  
¿que relacion tienen tu y Kayron?  
¿has tenido sueños con Jean Carlo? Cuales?  
Que tanto amas a Jean carlo?  
que opinas de la pareja que forman Al y Poseidon?

_**Ninguna, a Kayron se le hizo creer que su madre era mi otro hermano Alex y el lo crio como suyo, el solo me conoce por ser el socio de su padre.**_

_**Claro que he tenido sueños con Jean, todos de carácter erotico, solíamos compartir habitación en Eton, y cuando uno tiene 15 años, suele soñar hasta con la escoba del conserje.**_

_**A Jean Carlo le amo de la misma forma que el a mi.**_

_**Poseidon y Vlad creo que son una de las parejas mas estables que he conocido, son realmente el uno para el otro, algo muy fuera de lo común en estos días.**_

Natalia:¿ Fere te llevas bien con el hijo de Jean Carlo?  
¿ cada cuando vez a Kayron?  
¿ no te sientes mal de haber dejado a Kayron con Daniel?  
¿ no sientes nada por tu hijo, ni cariño?  
¿ si tuvieras un hijo o hija con Jean Carlo, serias afectivo con el o ella?

_**No suelo platicar mucho con Jean, me dirigo mas con Jean Paul que es el hijo de MacCann y quien es el líder de los 12 del Rey. No, no me siento mal, Kayron era un objeto de compra-venta, asi que no siento cariño por el.**_

_**Creo que un hijo de Jean seria distinto, demasiado distinto y si, si seria mas cariñoso con el aunque no se me da mucho.**_

Daniela:Fere tienes más hijos?  
Tienes hermanos?  
Como se llaman?

_**Si, tengo 3 hijos mas, son mayores,los tuve con una ex amante de mi pueblo natal, todos los conocían por ser los niños mas hermosos del lugar aunque jamas los reconoci hasta que su madre me volvió a buscar, el primogénito se llama Alexander,esta casado y tiene 2 hijos, le sigue Arthur, que pertenece a los 12 jovenes y es soltero, tiene 3 hijos de diferentes padres,fue el que saco lo zorra de su madre, despues Jeffrey quien es doctor y esta casado con uno de los hijos del Rey, el fue quien tuvo mejor suerte ya que es parte de la familia Real, tiene también 3 hijos, y contando también a Kayron, serian 4 en total mis descendientes.**_

_**Hermanos creo que tengo por montones, pero reconocidos solo son, Danny, Alex y Jonathan, este ultimo, yerno del Rey. Los tres son hermanos de sangre ya que el imbécil de mi padre embarazo a la estúpida de su madre. Yo soy el mayor.**_

Karla:que es lo que mas te gusta de Jean Carlo?

_**La belleza de su alma**_

Fernan:Fere tienes muchas ganas de "consumar" tu Unión con Jean Carlo?  
Te quieres casar con el?  
Si te casarás con el invitarias a los perros o seria algo privado?  
Le pedirlas al rey que los uniera?

_**Por supuesto que deseo consumar mi unión con el, vaya pregunta! Quien no desea hacerlo con el amor de su vida? Casarme? Aun es algo pronto, pero creo que no haríamos una boda como la de Poseidon, fue demasiado ostentosa y me gusta mas la privacidad. Y si pensaba pedirle al Rey que nos uniera.**_

Cerezo:  
Haber Fere:  
Sientes algo por Kayron?

_**No querida nada**_

Memo:Fere:  
Quieres tener un hijo con Jean Carlo?  
Te quieres casar con Jean Carlo ? 

_**Cuantas veces he contestado eso ya?**_

Evee:Fere vas a poner todo de tu parte para que funcione tu relación con Jean Carlo?

_**Eso esta mas que seguro pero si no funciona…ni modo**_

:Fere que opinas de el Rey?

_**Nuestro soberano…es muy joven aun, detrás de el existen secretos mas oscuros que el mismo desea no revelar,su destino y su pasado son mas complicados de lo que parece, es absolutamente poderoso, en extremo, creo que ha sido uno de los mejores Reyes que nos han gobernado y me sirve mucho a mis intereses personales, por eso le sirvo, porque creo que tiene mucho potencial y le soy leal aunque el crea que no es asi…solo espero que no lea esto o va a saber que me cae realmente bien y no quiero que se confie.**_

From: Natii (Guest)

Pregunta para mi amigo Fere:

Ok. Cuenta 1.¿como te sentistes al vengarte de tu compañero?

2.¿crees que te funciono?

3.¿Qué estrategia utilizastes?

4.¿ qué significa, 'se todo sobré ti'? Lo que le decías a Jeam Carlos...que sabías todo sobre el?... 

_**La venganza es siempre un plato que se come frio…si si me funciono, siempre mis revanchas suelen funcionar a la perfeccion.**_

_**No voy a revelar mis estrategias, eso jamas se hace. Si son buenos observadores lo sabran enseguida…con Jean tengo tal unión que se lo que piensa, fuimos compañeros y aunque el cree que rompi mi lazo con el, siempre he sabido todo lo que hace y dice. Realmente lo tengo bien vigilado.**_

1 Fere como haces para ser tan arrogante y sexi a la vez ?  
2 Quisieras tener un hijo(a con jean y si lo tuvieras un hijo como lo llamarias ? 3 Que es lo que realmente sientes por Daniel oooh solo estuviste con el para darle celos a Jan carlo ? 4 Que es lo que sentiste al ver a jean carlo y danielle juntos ?  
5 Pensabas que Jaan carlo te cambiaria por Danielle

_**Arrogante y sexy a la vez? Creo que sale por si mismo, creo que lo llamaría Harry, me gusta ese nombre, ya mencione que lo de Daniel fue solo un contrato de compra venta.**_

_**Creo que al verlos juntos comprobé que lo amaba demasiado y no queria perderlo de nuevo por ella…si llegue a pensar que la preferiría por sobre mi**_

_**Quien en su sano juicio me elegiría?**_

_Un millón de gracias por sus preguntas, esperamos que sus dudas hayan quedado resultas_

_Les mandamos un gran abrazo_

_Su amiga Spectra V._

_**Gracias por todas sus preguntas, la nueva temporada abrirá con el fic Yaoi de Fere y Jean. Esperamos contar con su presencia mayores de 17 años**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**Pd. El hybrid que apareció no es el hijo de Thad y Clawdeen, el aun no nace**_

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**


End file.
